Two Sides Of Me
by blacquesironrain
Summary: Summary: This is what happens when Naruto is male during the day and female at night because Kyuubi is in heat and also being naughty along with Itachi… Wrote this story awhile ago…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content; Rape of the mind and body; yaoi; Boy x Boy. Boy x Girl. **Don't like don't read!** You have been warned in advance. ;)

Summary: This is what happens when Naruto is male during the day and female at night because Kyuubi is in heat and also being naughty along with Itachi… Wrote this story awhile ago…

Two Sides Of Me

Chapter 1

Everybody usually has a social life. People they like to be around, when they are not busy with work or the other daily chores of life. That is most people except Naruto. Most nights Naruto went home before the street lights came on. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't understand why their teammate went home so much earlier than they did. They weren't kids anymore, so they could stay out much later. All the other teams hung out together after training and they use to when they were younger, but now that they have gotten older, Naruto doesn't want to anymore. Sasuke was puzzled by this; because he and Naruto would always go get ramen all the time, but lately it was like his rival and best friend didn't want to be around him anymore. Sasuke knew he had to find out what the deal was with Naruto, even if it meant spying on him. So that's what he decided to do, but he was in for more than he had bargained for.

The next day was warm and beautiful. Much of it was spend training. For them, this was the normal life of a young ninja in training that lived in The Hidden Leaf Village. Maybe today Sasuke could get Naruto to came and get something to eat and he wouldn't have to spy on him which made him uncomfortable. Just thinking about it, made him feel like such a pervert. That wouldn't be right, but he felt he had to do something.

"Let's go get some ramen for old time sake, Naruto." Sasuke suggested "Sakura and I are going to get some after today's session.

"Ramen! I Love Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto "Really? Are you paying?"

"Sure, why not! If it gets you to go out again!" said an excited Sasuke. "We'll meet here after we get done today."

Before Naruto realized it, he had dinner plans with Sasuke and Saruka. "Oh no! What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself, "I've got to figure away out of this, I've to go to home before it gets dark."

Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's expression. What has got him so worried? Why does he want to be in before night come? "Dobe it's just one evening away from your boring night at home" he said to Naruto to calm the look on his face.

"I know it's just that I've got to be home before it gets too late, okay." replied a nervous Naruto," I've got something that I need to take care of."

"Alright party pooper. You act like an old man, though." smiled Sasuke.

"No I don't!" pouted Naruto, "I just want to get enough rest, so I won't be tired!"

Tickled by Naruto's reaction, Sasuke could not help but laugh, "Just relax Dobe! It's going to be fun."

Looking down at the ground, Naruto blushed at the comment made by Sasuke. Maybe tonight, company wouldn't be so bad, Naruto thought. Being along all the time lately is quite….lonely, but I have to be careful. I don't want anyone too close doing this time right now.

Evening, which was as beautiful as the day, came with a rich and colorful dusk. Sasuke and Saruka stood at the ramen shop waiting for Naruto. Saruka, who was kind of happy that Naruto was running late, was glad to have some time alone with Sasuke without others being around. Now it was just her and Sasuke and maybe she could get his attention without having to compete with Naruto for it. 'I can't believe that I'm thinking this, but I hope Naruto doesn't show up. I want to be alone with Sasuke.' She felt ashamed of herself, but she really couldn't help it, after all Sasuke is the best looking guy in the village as far as she is concerned. Sasuke appeared a little disappoint because of that knuckle-headed ninja which still had not shone up yet.

'Dammit, Naruto' she said to herself 'Why must you make Sasuke worry about you all the time?'

"He's not coming is he?" Sasuke smiled sadly turning to face Saruka. "Come on let's get some ramen, it's on me."

Feeling a ton of guilt and regret, Saruka smiled at Sasuke and took his hand, "Maybe you need to go see if everything is ok." Her hands were shaking not from being nervous holding the man of her dreams hand, but with irritation because Naruto had not come to join his friends for a nice evening out. Just the three of them just like the old days.

After their meal, Sasuke parted company with Saruka and headed into the direction of Naruto's apartment. He had to find out what kept the dobe from showing up tonight. Naruto would be really pissed with him if he knew what Sasuke was about do, he thought. 'I'm a real ass for spying on my friend. Geez, what's wrong with me? Do I have to know what's going on in Naruto's life that badly? Dammit! This is too much; I shouldn't be like this about that knuckle-headed ninja!'

As Sasuke reached Naruto's home, he contemplated about not going through with what he had come there for. This could end badly he thought. 'What if I get caught by him? He'll think I'm a sick and twisted individual that spies on his friends.' Just as he was about to leave, a shadowy figure stepped outside the door of Naruto's house. "Naruto is that you?" Sasuke whispered, "What are you hiding?"

The curvy figure in the night's air told a different story, with long hair, nice hips and breasts that truly wasn't Naruto standing in the doorway.

"What a sexy fox!" thought Sasuke "If she doesn't move out of the chilly night air soon, her shirt is going to rip from her nipples getting hard. Damn, no wonder Naruto hasn't been hanging out with us after training, I would ditch everyone too so I could be with her all the time. So she's the reason why Naruto's always so cheerful. I would be very happy waking up with her in my arms every morning."

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice that the young girl wasn't in the doorway anymore. "Spying on helpless girls is against the law," a voice whispered in his ear, "maybe I should report you to the proper authorities."

Startled by her sudden appears, Sasuke trips and stumbled backwards falling on his butt. "Ow! Dammit! Where did you come from?" Sasuke asked rubbing his back side, "Who are you?"

"The question is Sasuke Uchiha, Why the hell are you spying on me?" she replied as she takes a step back, "Do you get off on watching others?"

Standing up and gathering his wits about him, a smile crossed his face. Looking down at her shirt that was clinging to her every curve, he wanted to reach out and touch her erected nipples that was about to bust through her shirt from the exposure of the night air, "You need to cover those things up before they put someone eyes out."

Shocked by his comment, she stepped away from Sasuke and covered her chest, "You're such a pervert!"

"It's a trick that I've mastered very well," Sasuke smiled as he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, "and I'm quite proud of it."

Backing away from him, she looked for an escape route. Noticing an opening to the side of Sasuke, she ducked under his arm and ran passed him. Surprised by her speed, he turns around and gives chase.

"Wow, she fast!" he said as he became more excited about who this girl was, "I must know her name."

"Get away from me!" she said looking back at him, "Don't come any closer, y-you creep!"

This made Sasuke more interested in this girl. Reaching out to grab her, she suddenly vanishes in front of him. "Don't go away now!" he shouted, "I must know your name!"

"My name is…Naruko!" she shouted into the night, "Don't forget it!"

"Naruko, huh?" he said under his breath, "I won't forget you at all."

As she traveled into the night, Naruko's cheeks start to turn red thinking about Sasuke's comment. Shaking her head, "No, I'm an idiot! This isn't right. I can't let him get too close. We'll both end up hurt. I don't want this and he might freak out when he finds out the truth about me and Naruto." Looking down at the buildings, Naruko noticed a shadowy figure in the alley below. Stopping for a closer look, she spotted a man with red eyes. "Dammit, he found me again." she said as she crouched down for a closer look, "Sasuke is very persistent, isn't he?"

Taking a closer look, she saw that the red eyes she was looking at were cold, empty, and cruel. "That's not Sasuke!" she said as the evil eyes peered up at her, "It can't be…Itachi! What's he doing here in the village?" The hairs on the back her neck stood at attention.

"A beautiful girl should as you shouldn't be out this late at night." an eerie voice whispered in her ear, "Something bad might happen."

Naruko gasped, "Y-You're Itachi! What do you want?"

"Right now, all I want is you," he said as he leaned in closer to her, "and unlike my little brother, I always get what ever I want."

A sickening feeling crept up in Naruko's stomach. Her legs wouldn't move. A feeling of being trapped came over her. What could she do? Itachi is one of the strongest ninjas she has ever encountered. Naruko knew she had to fight her way out of this one, if she wanted to get away from him, otherwise things were about to get really ugly for her.

"You can do it the easy way or the hard way…which I like." Itachi said looking at Naruko, "I like a little fight in all of **my** prized possessions and you are a prize most worthy indeed."

Itachi steps closer to Naruko, who backs away to the edge of the roof that they were standing on. There was no escape, he had her trapped and he knew it. "Don't run away. I'll make your body feel…sooo good." Itachi said licking out his tongue, "You'll never want anyone else. You will be calling my name 'Itachi, right there! Oh yes! Please don't stop!' or maybe even 'Master' I like that one much better."

Naruko's legs were shaking. Something was terribly wrong. Never had she felt so much fear in her life. Was it Itachi's jutsu that was making her unable to control her emotions at this time? It had to be, she thought, there's no other reason. Itachi's jutsu was one that was damn near impossible to break, so she must not get caught in it, but it was already too late.

A sudden sensation of an arm being wrapped around her waist and hearing her shirt being ripped from her body, broke her train of thoughts.

"N-No! What the Hell are you doing? D-Don't touch me!" she screamed, "Get the Fuck Off!"

Terror had set in, now she realized she was about to be raped by Itachi, who was still ripping all of her clothes off of her body. Pinning her down, he finally had all of her clothes off of her and had bound her hands with her tattered shirt. Tears, not from fear, but from the shame of having her body exposed, had formed in her eyes.

"P-Please S-Stop!" she cried, "Why are you doing this? Why?"

Itachi pulled out his 'Burning Lust', which was dripping with clear liquid and stroked it a few times to let Naruko know that he was getting ready to take her innocence, whether she wanted it to happen or not.

"Do you see how my dick longs for you sweet, hot ass? Do you see…NARUTO…how long I've been waiting to catch you on a night like this?"

Shocked that Itachi knew her secret the blond demanded an answer from him, "S-Since you know I'm a boy, then why are doing this? Are you a fucking pervert or something?" "I always get what I want." Itachi said placing his hand around her mouth; he forces Naruko's mouth open. Grinning and licking his lips in a lewd way, he forces his boiling lust down her throat. Naruko gags from the taste of it and drool spills from the side of her mouth. He continued to brutalize her mouth until he grew tired of it.

"What a dirty mouth, for such a pretty face? I thought that maybe I should put something in it to help clean it out." Itachi said staring at Naruko's naked body, "Besides, I'll take you away from Sasuke forever. I enjoy taking the **things **he cares the most about from him. Did you know that he likes you as Naruto, too?"

He traced her naked body with his fingers. She unknowingly lets out a soft whimper, which makes Itachi want to hear more from her cute voice.

"I watched your little game of cat and mouse tonight. It was very entertaining. Sasuke's mesmerized by you already Naruto, but as a female version of his desires, well how can he resist."

"That's not true! Shut your fucking mou…" Naruko fired at him, but before she could finish, Itachi started to kiss Naruko's exposed skin and fondled her breasts. Slipping his hand further down, it came to rest in between her legs. Her body begins to shake and tremble, due to the fact that what he was doing made her body feel something it had never felt before and no one had ever touched her this way. She did not want someone like Itachi touching her that way, it made her feel nasty. "I don't want this! I want you to stop!"

"Dirty girl, if you want me to stop then why are you getting so wet and excited down here?" Itachi said as he fingered Naruko and nibbled her earlobe. She could hear her own juices as Itachi worked his fingers around her clit.

Tears hid in the corners of Naruko's eyes as she looked at Itachi's eyes. His were nothing like Sasuke's even though they shared the same bloodline and appeared to be the same color. Itachi's eyes are so empty and cruel; to were Sasuke's are warm, caring, and loving.

Looking at her with those cold and shameless eyes, a grin of great satisfaction crept across his face as his fingers with farther inside her body. "What do we have here?" as he moved his fingers around her tight and now wet hole, "You're a virgin. Who would have thought that someone with a body like yours would still be one?"

Sliding two of his long fingers deeper inside her, Naruko let out an unsuspecting moan that even surprised her "Aaahh". The deep red shame that crossed her silky cheeks lets Itachi know that he had coaxed a deep desire that wanted to be released.

"Let me take my fingers out and put something much larger and better inside of your sweet tail," he said as he licked her pussy drippings off his fingers. "Your body longs to be touched and I will make you scream and moan with true pleasure."

Naruko was blushing from the way Itachi was touching her, but hearing Itachi's declaration, Naruko started kicking her legs and feet, but to no avail. This only turned Itachi on more.

"Get your damn hands off of me, you fucking asshole!" she screamed, "I don't want this!"

Itachi quickly removes the rest of his clothes and places his hands on her ankles spreading her legs apart. He leans in to whisper in her ear, his breath hot, his voice as smooth as silk, "This will hurt, but you body will get use to it."

Naruko kicked and screamed, but no matter how much she struggled, she knew there was no way to get away from him.

"You're so cute when you fight back. It really turns me on." Itachi said putting his hard cock against her wet opening. "Now, here is your reward for being such a sexy vixen."

With full force, he thrusts his penis in, all the way to the base. Pain shot through Naruko's body like never before. It was so intense, that she almost passed out from it. Blue sparks raced through her brain and the smell of fresh blood filled the air.

"AAAAHHH!" is all that would come out of her mouth. The tears she was fighting so hard to hold back, raced down her cheeks. "AAAAHHH! NAH!"

Itachi smiled at the sound of Naruko's screams and licked the tears from her beautiful face. "I like the way you taste when you're afraid and in pain, Naruko."

"P-Please." She could hardly speak, "It hurts…you're ripping me apart! Please stop!"

Naruko's pleads fell on deaf ears and the more she begged him to stop, the more this excited him. Itachi watched her beautiful face as he rammed in and out of her body. The pain in her expression was like a drug to him and like an addict, he needed more and more. He tasted the Nine Tails' chakra that was infused in her blood which trickled down from his forced entrance and this caused him to be more aggressive during the assault.

Pulling his dick out which was covered with Naruko's blood, he slid it down to her other opening, "This looks inviting." he grinned as his dick teased her untainted hole. "This will make you feel so damn good, little fox. There's nothing like a little pain for true pleasure."

Dizzy from the assault on her body, Naruko felt Itachi's dick forcing its way inside her again. She tried to keep him out of her, but it was no use. Ramming himself in with unbelievable power, Itachi watched as the blood spilled from Naruko's quivering tight ass; her mind surrenders to the bleak darkness momentarily and passes out, but wakes up again to feel that Itachi was still fucking her. Even in the state that she was in, her body starting responding to Itachi. He truly enjoyed watching her moan with shameful lust and the suffering that he was causing her.

Naruko started feeling an unusual sensation building up inside her. It was getting warmer and stronger. At first she tried to resist, she was afraid, but her body's natural response took over and it absorbed all of this guilty pleasure.

"NUH! AAAAH!" she moaned as her body shook from her very powerful and wet climax which squirted all over his sexy chest, "I-ITACHIII…AAAAHHH!"

"Wow, you got me all wet with your pussy juices, Naruko." Itachi chuckled and then he asked her, "Do you want to know how to make a vixen come? You already know the answer to that question, don't you?"

Naruko felt so ashamed of herself and she hated Itachi for what he made her body do after all the pain that he had put her through. Naruko grew tired from several more climaxes and the assault on her body seemed like it was never ending. It appeared to go on for hours and then when it looked like Itachi wasn't going to ever be done, he starts his final descend into ecstasy.

"You're the best '**Fuck**' I've ever had." Itachi groaned with pleasure, "I-I don't...think I'll never get tired of fucking you. You're **mine** forever."

Hearing this, despair started to set in for Naruko, "I never wanted this..." she says before closing her tear filled eyes.

"I'm…going to...come...Naru...!" are the very last words Naruko hears before she surrenders to complete and utter darkness.

Opening her eyes, Naruko looks up at the starry night sky. "W-What happened?" she says feeling her clothes on her body, which didn't appear to be damaged, "Was that Itachi's jutsu? It felt so real. I can still feel Itachi's presents."

Jumping up, she didn't see Itachi around anywhere. "He's gone." she whispered to herself, "I've never felt so much fear, despair, and darkness at one time." It felt like his hands were still on her. Naruko wanted to go home and wash the night's events away with a long hot bath. What had happen seemed like hours of torment, but it had only been a few minutes. "That's the way Itachi's Jutsu works. It felt like Hell on Earth..." she mumbled as she walk home, still feeling weak and dizzy, "Why didn't he just kill me? I'll have to be careful of that dirty bastard!"

Waking up the next morning, Naruto's body ached from the events of the previous night, "What the hell happened to me last night?" rubbing his head, "Oh, yeah…That bastard… Itachi. He used his jutsu on me and invaded my mind. I can still feel his dirty touch on me, even though he didn't actually lay a finger on me, I can't shake the sickening feeling that his hands are still there."

Trying to rid his skin of the eerie sensation of fingertips, Naruto took a shower to cleanse his body of the night before. The water was hotter than usual and steam filled the bathroom, "I've got to get his touch off my skin!" he said as he scrubbed himself raw. "Why won't this feeling go away?"

Finally calming down, he closes his eyes, "I don't remember coming home last night after I left the roof of that building, I must have blocked it all out before I got here." He thought as he let the water run over his head. A sudden image of Itachi raced through his mind. The sicken thought of Itachi fingering Naruko's private parts, send shivers all over his body. It was still Naruto's body that Itachi wanted and with this a sudden realization occurred… Itachi knows his secret. This and the sudden feeling of being sick brought him back to reality quickly. Rushing to the toilet, he emptied the contents of what was left in his stomach from the previous night. The cool sensation of the toilet bowel was a nice welcoming feeling to his face. After about half an hour of this, he finally was able to lean back against the wall.

"Damn him to Hell!" slamming his fist against the wall, "That bastard knows! He knows… about Naruko." He said as he cradles his legs and hangs his head in shame. Tears pooled in his eyes. Now there was another that knew about his secret. The other people that knew were Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. He had told them when it started happening. Now he had to tell Kakashi-sensei that he and Iruka-sensei were not the only ones that knew about Naruko and that Itachi is after her as well as him.

As the water continued to run over him, he could not help thinking about what Itachi had said to Naruko, "he likes you as Naruto, too." This echoed inside his mind. "He's a nasty perv!" he whispered to his self in the empty room, "He's nothing but a lair. Sasuke's doesn't like me like that. Sasuke likes girls. Girls l-like Naruko… but I'm Naruko." The words fell flat from his mouth. "N-no! Itachi's lying to confuse me. I won't listen to him."

Hope you like the story. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors. Also for the lines, they are of no importance. Please review. A Big Thanks to all who liked my other story I posted 'For The Rest Of Day'. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content. Language. Yaoi = Boy x Boy. Don't like don't read!

Enjoy ;)

Two Sides Of Me 2

Chapter 2

"Naruto, you're late!" Sakura said as he arrived at bridge were they usually met in the morning, "We've been waiting for you for awhile. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto said looking around, "Has Kakashi-sensei gotten here yet? I need to talk to him about something important."

Sasuke noticed how nervous Naruto was acting, placing his hand on his shoulder, he asked, "Are you alright, Naruto? You look upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Feeling the weight of Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned bright red and pulled away from his friend's touch. The words that Itachi said ran out of control through his head and he was unable to stop his sudden reaction. He didn't want Sasuke to see the expression on his face, so Naruto turned away from his friend. "I slept on my shoulder wrong last night, it hurts a little."

Sasuke smiled, he knew that there was something really bothering Naruto, but he did not want to push the issue in front of Sakura.

"You missed out on some good ramen last night," he said changing the subject and teasing Naruto at the same time, "it was the best that Sakura and I have ever had."

"Oh, man!" Naruto pouted, "Don't tell me that! I wanted to go, but something else came up."

"I bet it did" Sasuke grinned sheepishly at Naruto "Maybe next time you'll show up without **_anything_** **_else_** happening to stop you from coming with us, isn't that right Sakura?"

"You knuckle-head!" she said as she knocked him on the head with her fist, "Can't you see that we're worried about you?"

"Oooww! You didn't have to hit me so hard, Sakura!" he wailed, "Why are you being so mean? I told you, that something came up?"

"Why? Naruto, why don't you want to be around us anymore?" she said with watery eyes, "What's going..."

Sasuke touched her shoulder and shook his head, "He'll tell you when he's ready, you know how Naruto is; he never wants to worry you, just leave him alone for now."

"S-Sakura," his voice trembled, "I-I'm sorry, for making you worry about me so much here lately. Please forgive me." Naruto had noticed the tears that were in Sakura's eyes. He never wanted to make her cry or cause her any sorrow. He felt like a real ass for making her feel this way.

"Now, now. You guys shouldn't be fussing first thing in the morning. You'll disturb the neighbors." Kakashi said as he appeared on the arch of the bridge, "That's not the ninja way now, is it?"

"You're late, Kakashi -sensei!" yelled Naruto and Sakura, "You were probably reading your dirty book again. You're such a pervert!"

"Now, now calm down. That's no way to talk to your sensei." He sheepishly grinned, "Let's get started on today training."

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk to you." Naruto started, but felt the eyes of his teammates on him, "I-I, well…"

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi said looking at his pupil, "Is there something you what to say?"

"I-It's nothing." Naruto said looking down at the ground. He smiled and returned his gaze back to his sensei, "I'll talk to you later about it."

"OK. Well let's get today's training started." Kakashi said, "I want you guys to run Drill 185-12. Saruka, you and I will be the enemy. Sasuke and Naruto, you two will try to keep us from entering your territory. You must also secure the scrolls that Saruka and I are carrying."

"Great, I'm stuck with the pervy sensei," Sakura grumbled, "while Naruto gets to be with Sasuke."

"Alright Naruto," Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck in a friendly gesture, "we're going to take those scrolls away from these two."

Naruto's face flushed. Having Sasuke so near him, made him uncomfortable, yet his touch felt warm and friendly. He could not help looking at him. Up close Sasuke was quite handsome. Naruto wondered what it would feel like to kiss those beautiful soft lips his friend possessed. Suddenly he realized that he was thinking about Sasuke the same way he thought about Sakura. He started trembling from the thought, "Stop! Don't touch me!" Naruto did not realize that he had pushed Sasuke away. Clutching the front of his jacket, he felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It felt like it was going to explode.

"Are you ok?" a concerned Sasuke asked as he bends down to comfort him, "You're acting really weird and you don't look so good."

Before Naruto could answer Sasuke's question, he felt an eerie sensation all over his body. The world around him began to spin and dizziness set in. A flash of bright light rushed through his brain and then total darkness. All he could hear was Sasuke's voice in his last few moments, calling his name, "Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

_Inner Space of Naruto's Mind_

"I'm fine." Naruto spoke, but he was surrounded by pitch black space. Feeling alone and cold, he searched for a way out of this dark place, but there was not even a crack of light that shone anywhere.

"No ones here except me, but why here? Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? Where's Sasuke?"

"Where indeed?" said a voice that broke through the darkness, "Your little playmates aren't here, so what are you going to do? Are you going to fight or are you going to run?"

Laughter echoed and ringed in his ears. It was getting very warm, but where was the heat coming from and why didn't he see any light from it? A sudden burst of flames flashed in front of his eyes which appeared for only a second, but he realized who else was there... Itachi.

"Do you want to play a game, sexy little fox?"

"Go to Hell!" Naruto shouted, "Play your damned games with someone else! What the hell is this place?"

"Don't you know?" snickered Itachi, "Why this is the dark abyss of you sweet and innocent mind. It's quite interesting. The secrets that you hide away from the rest of the world. For you and two, I mean three others to know about that sexy Naruko myself included, that you try to hide from the rest of the world especially Sasuke. I wonder what good old Sasuke would say if he knew that the girl he was chasing, was really you and that you have been hiding it from him all this time.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You son of a bitch! You're a filthy lying jerk!" Naruto spat, "Stay away from my friends!"

"Like I said last night, such a pretty mouth shouldn't be so dirty." Itachi remarked, "Do you want me to clean it up for you again? I can make you feel a lot better than I did before. This time I will take a little longer."

Naruto knew that this time would be worse than the last time. Inflicting pain on someone was a pleasure that Itachi really enjoyed and he would want Naruto to suffer through the entire process. This made Naruto sick to his stomach and he was determined that Itachi would not get what he wanted from him.

"Back off! You freak!" Naruto shouted, but his rant was cut short by a feeling of someone close to him in the darkness. A hand groped his ass and chills went all over his body. Striking at the nothingness, he was hoping to land at least one hit, but all he made contact with was the air.

"Ooooh. Do you want me to touch you that badly, Naruto?" Itachi's voice echoed, "I'll gladly help you with that."

"Ha! You're a real Perv, you know that." Naruto replied to his tormentor, "It'll be a cold day in he..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he felt hands all over his body again. This time they found their way to the inside of his shirt and traveled down to the front of his pants.

"This feels nice," Itachi said as he unbuttoned Naruto's pants, "Let's see if I can make it grow bigger and give me some sweet nectar."

Ropes quickly bound Naruto's hands behind him and he was forced to the hard surface beneath him. Instantly his clothes were stripped from his body and he could feel the weight of Itachi on top of him. Itachi stole a kiss from Naruto's soft lips and teased his nipples with his fingertips. Naruto couldn't stand the sensation that Itachi's fingers were leaving behind, yet he was helpless to stop Itachi's assault. "Stop! Stop! I'm a guy! Stop it!" he demanded, "Get the fummmph…"

Itachi stole another kiss from Naruto and forced his tongue into his mouth this time. "You must not have understood me when I said I'll never get tired of fucking you."

"No. Mmmph." Naruto tried to protest the kisses, but Itachi never let up. He wanted to explore another part of the young man's body.

"Look at the delicious cum that drips in between your shaking legs," Itachi smiled as he finally revealed himself to Naruto, "I must have a taste." He lowers his head and places his mouth around Naruto's shaft. Itachi sucked it with eagerness, licking away at the fluid that ran down the side of it. He watched Naruto squirmed as he sucked him harder, almost draining him.

"Aaahh. Nuh. Aaahh." moans escaped from Naruto's lips. He blushed as he felt Itachi's eyes on him, watching his every response to what was going on. His body got hotter and the flames of passion had ignited in his belly. He did not know what was about to happen and even if he did there was nothing he could do about it. His body begins to jerk and convulse. At first he was afraid, but as this familiar pleasure swept over his body, he closed his eyes and let it take him away. "Aaahh! N-Nuhhh! I-Itachi please stop! I-I don't…Aaahh!"

Itachi give Naruto's head one last good lick before dipping the tip of his tongue into his slit and sucking hard on the head of his cock. Finally scrapping his teeth against the underside which sent Naruto into a world of unbelievable ecstasy.

"I-I-Ita...p-please s-stop!" cried the blond fox, "I-ITACHI!

"Your cum is delicious for someone who doesn't want me to touch them." Itachi said with a self serving grin, "Now let's really get started."

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears of regret and now he was about to fucked by another guy and not just any guy, but a guy who is his best friend's brother. "Get off of me! No! This isn't right! Stop!"

"You struggle and fight to get free, but what do you really want?" Itachi asked with a sicken smirk on his face, "Your body says something different when I touch you. Admit it; you want my hard stiff cock inside of you."

"That's not true!" Naruto spat, "You just like to do these things so you can get off!"

"That maybe true, but I really do like _fucking _you. Your body is so warm and welcoming, how can I resist such an innocent offering? And now I want to hear the sound of lust as you moan from the joy my dick is about to give you." He said as he spread Naruto's legs apart and exposed his soft delicate ass.

"What th…AAAAHHH!" Naruto screams out as Itachi plunges into his tight ass. "AAAAHHH!"

"You'll get use to it in a few moments." Itachi panted from the excitement of Naruto's scream, "You're going to really be moaning in awhile, _my _little fox."

"AAAHHH! N-NUH!" With every thrust, tears trickled down Naruto's cheek from the pounding that Itachi was giving him. He felt dizzy from the vibration as Itachi kept shoving his dick deeper inside of Naruto's tight ass with great force. "NUH! AAAAHHH! STOP! It hurts! You're ripping me opening! STOP!"

"Your voice is _sooo sexy _when you beg." Itachi said licking his fingers that was covered with Naruto's fluids, "Your juices taste sweet and pure. I can even taste the chakra of the Nine-Tails. I want more of this addictive power you possess."

Itachi's movements became more deliberate to one spot, which was making Naruto hard again. Itachi watched his prey get harder and harder, with each thrust that he delivered. He grabbed Naruto's cock and started stroking it in time with his own thrust as it dripped more of the chakra infused cum that he so craved. All of his movements became faster until Naruto body couldn't take anymore.

"I-ITACHI!" Naruto cried, "S-Stop! N-Nuh! AAAHHH!"

"That's right _my _sexy little fox." Itachi encouraged, as he watch his prey climax all over him, "Let me have all of your delicious sweet honey."

"N-NUH! AAAHH!" Naruto's body trembled as he continued to cum and it felt as if all his energy was being drained. His cum covered Itachi's well defined chest and stomach. He was unable to control any of his responses, so Naruto turns his face away from his tormentor and shaking he says, "Y-You dirty bastard! I _hate _you with every fiber of my very being."

"You say that now but you will _love _this in due time." Itachi said as he thrust deeper hitting Naruto's special spot sending one last jolt of pleasure through the blond fox's body."

"N-Nuh! P-please! N-no more!" the blond's sweet voice cried and whimpered, "Y-You dirty fucker!"

"Naruto, you do cum a lot, but when you talk that way, it does nothing but turn me on." Itachi declared, "Let me show you my gratitude by giving you something special."

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi climbed on his chest. He grabbed Naruto's chin, to where it forced his mouth open. Sticking his blood stain cock inside, Itachi releases his load down Naruto's throat, which overflows in his mouth and runs down the side of his face.

Tears run down from Naruto's closed eyes and the darkness came back. "Why?" he asked as he felt him self flowing in the black void of nothingness.

_Return to Reality_

"Come on Naruto. Wake up!" Sasuke pleaded, "Why won't you wake up?"

"S-Sasuke. Sasuke is that you buddy?" said a weary Naruto, "What am I doing on the ground?"

"Good he's finally waking up." Sakura said, "Help me lean him up against this tree.

His friends surrounded him as he lay against a tree. The concerned looks on their faces told him that he had been under another one of Itachi's attacks. He started to say something, but before he could Sasuke spoke.

"How long has**_ he _**been doing this to you?" asked Sasuke, "_**His**_ attacks can take a toll on ones body."

"What are you talking about? Nobody's done anything to me." He said looking down at the ground, he didn't want Sasuke to see his face, "You must be imagining things."

"Just stop it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him, "I know _**he's**_ here and I know what _**he's**_ after."

Surprised by Sasuke's behavior, Naruto could not really say anything to him. He knew that if he did, that his friends would be in danger, so to protect them he said nothing.

"You always do this," continued Sasuke watching Naruto's expression carefully, "you think by not telling us anything that you are keeping us safe from harm, but we're a team so we look out for each other."

Standing up Naruto flashes a big smile and rubs his head, he turns to Kakashi, "Do you mind if I leave early today? I'm feeling a little tired."

"OK Naruto, but I'll be by tonight to check on you and talk to you about what's going on." Kakashi said, "Sasuke isn't the only one that's concerned about what's happening."

"Fine," Naruto groaned, "but bring some ramen with roast pork. You're buying."

"Alright that's it for today guys." Kakashi said, "Everyone go home and get some rest, we'll meet back here tomorrow morning."

Sasuke was not satisfied with Naruto's reaction, 'Who the hell does he think he is? Always taking on the world by himself and not asking for any help.'

Sakura was confused by what was happening. She wanted to know about what was going on, but she did not want to upset Sasuke more than he already was. "Maybe he'll tell me later if not then I'll just asked him straight out about what's going on with Naruto."

============================================x===================================================

That's it for now kids. Will update ASAP I hope. Might change the story from the original a little, I don't know yet. Drop some ideas/suggestions. Let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks ;)

============================================x==================================================


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was rainy and cool, but the window was opened in Naruto's bedroom. He waited for Kakashi and his favorite; ramen with roast pork. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He could smell it as he waited. 'I wish he would hurry up, I'm starving.' Naruto said to himself as laid on his bed.

"Smells good doesn't it?" a voice said from his window, "It's been a long time since we hung out together, Naruto."

Startled by a sudden presence in his room, Naruto rounded off the bed onto the floor with a thud. "Oooww!" Looking up from the side of his bed, he noticed Sasuke sitting in the opened window, "What are you doing here and where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He won't be coming," Sasuke said jumping down from the window, "He sent me instead so we could catch up on some things. Why? You don't want to be here with me?"

"What? No, that's not it." A nervous Naruto grinned, "I was just expecting Kakashi-sensei and he was supposed to be bringing some ramen."

"Here, it's still hot, so be careful." Sasuke said handing a bag to Naruto, "The roast pork is in the tray at the bottom of the bag."

Even though he was worried about Sasuke being there, Naruto wanted to enjoy a meal with some company even if it was for a short period of time. He just could not figure out why Sasuke was always so worried about him all the time, could what Itachi said to him be true, that Sasuke like him as guy as well.

Naruto shook his head as he looked over at his raven haired teammate; he thought to him self 'That impossible. Sasuke's a guy and I am a guy (_**most of the time anyway.**_) He would never do anything to screw up our friendship. He's my best friend and he's just worried about me that is all.'

"Not much has changed since I was last here," Sasuke said interrupting the blond's thoughts as he looked around Naruto's room, "you still have the same taste in bad décor as always."

Placing the bowls of ramen on the table that he sat at all the time looking out the window, he motions for Sasuke to come and sit down and eat with him.

"Yeah, I know. I like certain things and styles. It will probably never change. Anyway, why did you come here instead of Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with determination, but the eyes that were looking back at him were big and frighten, not that of the brave ninja that courageously put his life on the line many times to save others. He knew that whatever was happening, it wasn't good and it was scaring the hell out him.

"At first when I came over here, I was going to rant and rave at you, but looking into your eyes I see fear and a little sadness." Sasuke said as he approached Naruto, "I don't need my sharingan to see that."

"A-Are you kidding me?" Naruto said between bites, "What are you talking about?"

"Dammit Naruto! Would you stop trying to do it all by yourself?" Sasuke snapped, "Sakura and I are here for you! I want to protect you and you won't let me!"

Putting his food down, Naruto turns to face Sasuke. He could see how much his friend really cared and he did not want him to be sad on his behalf. He wanted to tell him everything, but what if Sasuke did not treat him the same after that? What would he do then?

"I'm sorry to cause you and Saruka to worry about someone like me."

"Someone like you? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" an enraged Sasuke demanded, "Are you completely stupid or just that naïve about life? Kami! You're still idiot at times!"

"I'm not stupid or an idiot! You Jerk!" Naruto spat back, "You're such an ass at time, Sasuke!"

"Really?" he says cocking up his eyebrow and leaning in so close, that Naruto could see the pupils of Sasuke's brilliant bright red eyes, "So I'm a jerk am I? Then I guess you'll excuse me for my jerky ways."

Grabbing Naruto by the nape of his neck, Sasuke pulls him close and looks deeply into his eyes and says, "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft lips and stroke that beautiful skin. I guess I'll find out right now."

He kissed Naruto as he ran his finger through soft blond hair. Sasuke embraced Naruto's body, squeezing him tightly for a moment; feeling his body tense up in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he pushed Sasuke away. He could hear his heart pounding and his face was flushed. His body was tingling and all he could do was crouch down so he could hide his face, "No! Don't touch me!"

"You really are that naïve, aren't you? Do you want to know a secret?" Sasuke said as sat down beside him, "I love you, Naruto. I've always loved you from the moment I met you."

Itachi's words ringing true in the young blond's head.

"No, no, no!" Naruto said covering his ears "Don't say that. It's not true. You can't love me, not like that."

"But it's true and I'll always be here for you when you need someone, so let me help you now." Sasuke says as he gently touches Naruto's head, "I've always wanted to be the only person you would ever need, but lately you've been avoiding me and I didn't know why, not at first."

Naruto kept his face buried in his hands because he did not want Sasuke to see the tears that he had brought to his eyes from the kiss. "Everything will change. Y-You can't love me that way." Naruto said in a muffled voice, "Not now. Not with everything that's going on in my freaking life. Not now."

"Just let me so you how much I love and care about you." Sasuke said as he stroked the blond's hair, "Let me the one to carry the weigh of the world with you."

Words. Those _**words**_. Naruto never expected to hear _**those words **_from anyone. Those three little words that mean so little to some, meant the world to him and Sasuke just said them. Just like that.

"Naruto, I know that this is a little confusing," the raven signed, "yes some things will change, but I'll be by your side thru it all. Give it a chance. What do we have to lose?"

Naruto knew it was hard for Sasuke to admit his feelings; it just did not happen. Never in a million years did this Uchiha ever talk about his feelings; so for Sasuke to confess these feelings was really a big deal. Was he really making it more difficult than it really was? Can life be that simple or was that just in fairy tales? 'Dammit!' cried his inner Naruto, 'Dammit!'

Looking up, Naruto gazed into eternally red eyes and saw only sincerity; no malice or ill intent; just love. A bountiful harvest of it in the Uhicha's face and as those crimson eyes looked in pools of blues; Naruto felt the weigh of the world all of a sudden get a lot lighter.

"S-Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you… or rather show you," whispered the blond as he turns his head and looked out the window at the moon, "but once you know it, things will never be the some between us."

"Like I said before, I'll want to be by your side." smiled the raven, "There's nothing that could possibly ever change that."

(Kami, help me explain this so I don't end up losing my best friend.)

"OK…Well…you know that I carry the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me, right?" Naruto was just reminding the Uchiha of this well known fact, but just wanted to be sure, "Well, she's kind of in…_**heat**_.

On the outside Sasuke's face remained calm, but on the inside inner Sasuke was passed out with little ravens circling his tiny neko body. The fact that the Tailed Beast all go into…_**heat, **_was also a very well known fact, but for him to forget was completely idiotic on his part.

"In heat you say?" Sasuke questioned the blond, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The question no sooner had left Sasuke's lips, when a cloud of orange smoke started to surround Naruto's body. When it finally vanished there in front of him stood the beautiful girl from the other night. She had eyes like blue diamonds and soft pink lips. Her hair looked like spun gold just like Naruto's. Her body was truly a sight to behold.

"Hello Naruko. I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Sasuke smiled, "I figured that was you the other night when I was chasing you."

"What the..? How did you know it was me?" she asked in a softer voice than when she was Naruto, "Have you been spying on me all this time?"

"Like I said before, I love you and I noticed you from the first time I ever laid my eyes on you as Naruto." gazing into her big sparkling eyes, he smiled and caressed her silky soft cheek, "Everything that you were doing and saying is the same no matter what sex you happen to be at that time. You are the only one that can match my speed and technique; there is no one else who has your determined spirit, will, and drive."

"Uchiha, you are either completely nuts or a pervert." Naruko signed, "Or both."

"Yes. Yes I am." Sasuke grinned, "Anyway, you still haven't told me what the Nine Tails has to do with what's going on with you being male one moment and female the next."

"Kyuubi is the name of _**my **_Tailed Beast and she can be a real _**bitch**_ at times." Naruko frowned, "She is changing my body to suit her purpose, even if I'm too _**not **_happy with."

_A talk with Kyuubi_

"_**That's right, Kit…" **_Kyuubi growled thru the bars of it cage, _**"Your body is my prison, so I get to have some fun at your expense. Wonderful, don't you think?"**_

"Hell No!" Naruko pouted, "It's not fair. I didn't ask or get a choice about being your container, did I?"

"_**Humph."**_ snorted the demon, _**"I didn't ask to be sealed either."**_

"It's wasn't fair to either one of us, huh?" Naruko whispered more to herself then the demon, "Neither one of us got a choice."

"…" pausing the demon pondered on her container's words and finally replied, _**"Everything is for a reason; even I don't have all the answers and I've lived a hell of a lot longer then most."**_

"We'll get thru this together, Kyuubi." She said stretching her hand out petting the demon's soft fur, "You and me."

"_**Mmmm. Don't forget that sexy looking Sasuke Uchiha; besides he's madly in love with you anyway" **_purred the she-demon, _**"he going to make an excellent mate for you. He's perfect**__** in every way; Handsome, Intelligent, Brave, and Strong. Suitable indeed."**_

"Kyuubi!" Naruko shouted, but the Nine Tails was going back to sleep, "Kyuubi! I know you hear me!"

"_**I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." yawned the demon, "Goodnight little kit."**_

"Goodnight Kyuubi." groaned the blond, "We have a tough road ahead."

"_**But we're not alone on this one, Kit."**_ grumbled the demon as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"No we are not alone." Naruko whispered as she left the sleeping fox demon. "We were never really alone."

_Back to Sasuke_

Naruko explained every thing to Sasuke. She told him of the conversation she had just had with Kyuubi and what her reason was for what was going on with on with Naruto's body.

"She is in other words looking for me a suitable mate" Naruko explained, "and she believes that is you."

Naruko could see a smile of satisfaction crossing the Uhicha's face. She knew what he was thinking and it made her shiver. 'He's such a Pervert!' she frowned as she watched his 'I told you things would work themselves out for us' face.

"This can't be happening to me!" Naruko cried as she faced palm her forehead, "This will not work."

"Why not?" Sasuke smirked wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "You know that I love you and that I will be there for you. What part of that do you not believe?"

"B-B-But I-I… you can't be in love with me." Naruko fumbled to find the words, "It's not right. I'm really a boy."

"I have never cared about that," smiled Sasuke, "love knows no gender and as such neither do I."

The eyes that were staring at Naruko were compassionate and loving. Looking at them she felt safe and all of the worries of the world just seem to melt away, but Naruko wondered how long would it last. There was still Itachi, who was determined to make life a living hell and he would enjoy every minute of it. She did not want Sasuke or anyone to get hurt because of her or when she was Naruto. She had to protect her friends no matter the cost and if it meant sacrificing her self to Itachi, then so be it.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruko's waist, pulling her closer to him, "I would like to do this when you're Naruto, too." He said as he gently caressed her face and started kissing her cheek and neck.

Every where his lips touched, a warm sensation left its mark on her body. Naruko did not know why, maybe she just wanted someone to hold her, to comfort her right now, but she just wanted to give in and let Sasuke do what ever he wanted. That's what she wanted but could not let happen.

"I don't know what's right and wrong now." pushing Sasuke away, Naruko shakes her and said "My head is spinning and I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm really confused."

"Why make things difficult?" Sasuke asked "Are you worried about my brother Itachi?"

"How do you know about him?" she asked "Do you know where that bastard's at?"

"I know him and I know what he's capable of doing," he told her, "and I know what he's after."

"I can take care of myself," Naruko fired back at him, "just stay out of the way!"

"Just like the other night?" Sasuke questioned, "What about today? You may not want anybody's help, but you need it and I'm the only one that can save you now."

The tears that filled her eyes, spilled down the sides of her cheeks. Naruko turned to face the window because she did not want Sasuke to see her like this. She felt weak for crying in front of him and she did not want him to see that side of her,

"Please leave," Naruko said softly, "I-I just want to be alone for a little while."

Moving up behind her, Sasuke wraps his arms around her and buries his face in the back of her head. He inhales the scent of her soft hair which smelt of rose water and sweet jasmine. Holding her this close made him want her even more, but for now he had to settle for this.

"I know that Itachi did something twisted and perverted to you," he said as he took a deep breath, "and I know that you're afraid, but you have to let me protect you."

Turning around to look at him, Naruko buries her face in his strong chest instead. She could not bear for him to see the tears that were still rolling down from her eyes. Feeling Sasuke's hand on her chin., he gently tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. Looking into them was like looking at the reflection of the moon in a pool of water. He felt his body ignite as he held her, 'Naru is so beautiful.' he thought, 'I want her so badly.'

Picking her up, Sasuke carries Naruko to the bed and gently places her on it. He climbs in beside her and puts his arms around her to reassure her that he would be there to keep her safe. Naruko did not try to push him away, but instead put her hand on his chest. They fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

In the distance a dark figure stood on a rooftop. His blazing red eyes could see further than the normal human eye and they were staring into Naruto's room. A twisted smile crept across his face as he watched Naruko and Sasuke sleep.

"_**Time to play with my foolish little brother and that sexy little fox." **_chuckled the dark figure to him self, _**"I want to hear them scream." **_

That's all for now kids. Sorry for any errors. It's now 6:30 am and the Great God of Sleep Beckons Me…Will update ASAP… Please Review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I am in the process of editing this along the way, there's just some stuff that needs some tiny changes. So yeah…

DumDumDummmm! He's Baaackkk!

Naruto: Why is this happening to me? TT

Sasuke: Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you!

Itachi: KuKuKu…Sexy little fox…

Naruto: Help! Sasuke! Help!

WHACK! WHACK! THUD!

Naruto: My hero. Kissing and hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yay Me! (Private thought)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey kids! Hope you all enjoyed the story so far…

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content…Rape of the Mind & Body; Yaoi; Guy x Guy; Guy x Girl…Don't Like Don't Read! Enjoy ;)

Last chapter…

In the distance a dark figure stood on a rooftop. His blazing red eyes could see further than the normal human eye and they were staring into Naruto's room. A twisted smile crept across his face as he watched Naruko and Sasuke sleep.

"_**Time to play with my foolish little brother and that sexy little fox." **_chuckled the dark figure to him self, _**"I want to hear them scream." **_

Chapter 4

"_**I'll enjoy making her scream and Sasuke watch."**_ Itachi smirked to himself.

Jumping from the rooftop, he vanishes in mid air and reappears in the moonlit bedroom. Standing beside the bed, he brushes Naruko's long bangs out of her face and bends down to kiss her inviting lips.

"Mmmph. No Sasuke, just hold me." Naruko mumbled in her sleep, "No fooling around."

Stirred by Naruko talking in her sleep, Sasuke opens his eyes to see Itachi leaning over her. He tries to get up but fines himself suddenly gagged and tied to a chair. Standing over him, Itachi bends down and whispers in Sasuke's ear, "Watch what I'm about to do to one you want so much and this time it will be _**real**_."

"Wake up little fox," Itachi said looking over at Sasuke, "I've got something for you."

Naruko woke up to Itachi sitting on top of her. He had her arms pinned above her head and her shirt was pulled up exposing her stomach. He took out more rope and bound the struggling blond's wrists together, tying them to the headboard of her bed. Naruko wiggled under the older Uhicha's weight as stroked her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Naruko spat in the crimson eyed man's face "Get off of me!"

Glaring at the helpless blond beneath him, Itachi quickly backhanded her causing her to snap to the side and her bottom lip to split open. Naruko's eyes watered, but she did not dare let the fiend see her shed any tears.

Now, now little fox," Itachi growled lowly, "Don't do anything that will make me angry, I wouldn't want nothing nasty to happen to you or the person that is so precious to you."

"_**Sasuke!**_" Naruko realized the raven haired man was not next to her in the bed, "Sasuke where are you?"

"Be a _**good**_ little fox," Itachi commanded as he licked the blood away from her bleeding lip, "and Sasuke will not be harmed."

Trying to turn her head away from the sick perverted psycho's tongue, Naruko shivers as Itachi slips his hand under her shirt. His long slender fingers teased her soft smooth skin causing her to whimper as they went up towards her breast. Fear was clear on the young woman's face in the moonlit room. Thrashing about she wanted this monster off of her body.

"Y-You dirty son of a bitch!" Naruko yelled as she kicked to get free, "What have you done to Sasuke?"

"He's over there, tied up and quiet like the good little brother that he is." Itachi grinned as he looks over to where Sasuke is at, "I'm going to show him what to do to such a dirty mouth girl."

"Let him go! You fucking bastard!" Naruko said as she turns her head to see Sasuke, bound and gagged,

"You're in no position to make demands." Itachi laughed, "Besides when you talk like that it only excites me."

He was right, she was not in any position to make demands or fight her way out. If she did try anything Sasuke could be seriously hurt. She had to go along with this torture to keep Sasuke safe. She just wishes that he was not there to see what was about to happen to her.

Itachi places his hands on the collar of her shirt and with an evil smirk across his lips; he ripped it in half, revealing full firm breasts. He teases her nipples with his tongue and fingers. Sucking, rubbing, and licking them until they were hard.

"N-No! Stop! Don't do that!" she begged, "Aaaahhh! No!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Itachi touch Naruko's flawless body. He screamed for the maniacal bastard to leave her along, but his protests were stopped short by the gag that was in his mouth. He was trying to still get free, but the ropes had some type of jutsu on them which prevented him from cutting them with the knife that he had hidden away. He felt so helpless to save _**his Naruko**_ from his evil brother's assault.

Itachi tore the remaining clothes from Naruko's body. She laid there on the bed completely naked. Shame crept over her since now Sasuke could see her exposed bare skin.

"Please Sasuke," she said turning her head in the other direction, "please don't look at me like this."

"Oh, you don't want him to see me rape you over and over?" Itachi grinned, "That's too bad. The jutsu that's in that rope keeps him exactly where I want him."

"You're a sick disgusting fucker!" Naruko shouted, "Go to hell!"

"Ah, there you go again with that dirty mouth." Itachi said as he unfastened his pants, "My dick wants to go inside and clean it out."

Naruko shakes her head as Itachi pulls out his hard throbbing cock. Forcing her mouth open, he plunges his stiff rod into her mouth and down her throat. Tears rush out the corner of her eyes and drool from the side of her mouth. Naruko clutches her hands into fists as she fights to breathe. The assault on her mouth is brutal. Glancing up at Itachi who was looking at her, she saw how he was enjoying every moment of this. The lust in his eyes was suffocating her very being.

"Little Fox, do you want to taste something good?" he said smiling down at her, "It has my chakra in it."

Shaking her head, Naruko tried to pull away from Itachi's dick before he unloaded his bitter seed in her mouth, but he grabbed her head and forces his cum down her throat.

"Aaaahhh! Yeah!" he groans and looks over towards Sasuke, "That's a good girl. Drink it all down."

"MMMPPHH!" Naruko shakes as Itachi's load spews into her mouth, "Mmmpphh!"

"I'm not done with her yet," Laughing; he peers back over at Sasuke, "I still have a long ways to go."

Pulling his dick out of her mouth, he slips down in between her legs and spreads them open. He licks his fingers and then inserts them into her pussy which causes Naruko to let out a whimper. She begs him to stop.

"N-Nuh! Stop!" She cries, "P-Please…Aaaahhh!"

"Look at this;" Itachi said retracting his fingers, "You're so fucking wet. I'm getting hard again just looking at it."

Sasuke struggled to get free; he had to stop Itachi before he raped Naruko. Summoning all his strength and chakra, he uses his fire style jutsu to set the rope ablaze and finally breaks free and vanishes from the room.

Naruko was scared and puzzled as to why Sasuke would abandon her at a time like this; was he that afraid of Itachi or was it because he could not stand to watch what was happening to her?

_Kyuubi wants to rip Itachi a new one…_

"_**Kit, I'm taking over." **_ Kyuubi said trying to pull Naruko back into her mind so that she would not be so traumatized by the violent act that was about to happen to her, _**"I will kill this fucking bastard!"**_

"I-I can't let you kill him." whimpered Naru as she fought for dominance of her body with the demon, "He's Sasuke's on living relative!"

"_**Don't be stupid, Naru!"**_ Kyuubi snarled. _**"He's going to rape and kill you! He doesn't deserve to live!"**_

"P-please Kyuu," Naru begged the Nine Tails, "Please let me try to save him. Itachi is precious to someone to the _**one**_, too."

"_**Really?" **_huffed the demon, _**"Who? Who is this…this fucking bastard so precious to?"**_

"He's precious to someone that's dear to me…" Naru paused and then stated, "He's precious to Sasuke and Sasuke is precious to me."

"_**Demon Gods!"**_ roared Kyuubi, _**"Save me from this contained Hell!"**_

Naruko knew that Kyuubi was pissed; after all the man on top of her had been mind raping her for the past few days and he had just forced his penis in her mouth and shot come down her throat He was a _**sadistic**_ monster indeed, but Naruko felt she had to save him on Sasuke's behalf; that by saving him, Sasuke would resolve everything with his brother and not let revenge consume him. Not letting it destroy all possibilities of him becoming the great ninja he was meant to be in her eyes. Plus; the two remaining Uhichas will be able to restore their clan back to its former glory. Well unbeknownst to Kyuubi; yes _**there**_ is a method to the blond's madness.

"_**Kit…"**_ Kyuubi sighed rattled her cage as she took a deep breath, _**"Kit…I don't pretend to understand the craziness that goes on in your mind at times, but I will say this; you're never one to give up on anyone, are you?"**_

"No Kyuu…No I'm not." replied the blond, "Although, right now I have to figure a way to get this sick sadist off of me and talk some sense into this _**baka **_before it's too late."

"_**Careful there, Kit. I thought you were trying too save him."**_ Kyuubi said in a mocking tone, _**"You can't save him if he kills you first."**_

"Fuuunnnny." Naru replied sarcastically, "You're killing me here."

"_**No I'm not." **_smirked the demon, _**"That's what Itachi plans on doing after your little plan falls apart."**_

"You _**are**_ such a pain in the…" Naru started but was cut off by the fox.

"_**No more than you are to me at times,"**_ huffed Kyuu, _**"but seriously Kit…you need to be very careful, if anything goes wrong I will not be able to get rid of any bad memories once it happens since you didn't let me take control. **_

"I-I know since I didn't willingly give you control." Naru shivered and said, "Let's hope everything goes well then."

"_**Good luck, Kit"**_ growled the demon in a hushed voice, _**"Keep **_yourself_** alive."**_

"Thanks." Naru replied as she faded from the demon's sight, "I will."

_Alone with Itachi again_

Itachi observed Naruko's eyes carefully. He noticed that she had gone into a trance like state and that her chakra level had spiked just for a second. Was it the Nine Tails trying to protect its container? Does this mean that when the container is in danger, the fox demon rears its ugly head?

"Oh no…" chuckled and whispered the crimson eyed man in Naruko's ear, "I can't let the Nine Tails help you; it will spoil all the fun I'm going to have with you."

Making a special hand sign; the older Uchiha was about perform a sealing technique to cut off the Nine Tails chakra from it contain, but stop as he heard Naruko mumble something. Leaning closer, he listened to the blond beauty.

"S-Sa…suke, please…" Naruko was softly calling to the younger raven, "S-Sa...suke….I-I c-can save…I-I save him."

"Humph. He's not coming. Guess he couldn't handle the idea that a real man is going to fuck you." Itachi grinned watching Naruko's face, "We're all alone now, that's too bad I wanted him to hear you scream."

"You're wrong." Naruko's oceanic eyes sternly focused on Itachi, "He's not that way. For a moment I thought that, but he's nothing like that. He would never leave a friend behind."

Itachi's crimson eyes flickered for a moment, but quickly returned to their demonic state. He saw something in Naruko that was not there a moment ago. He saw a fire…no a spirit stronger than anything that he seen and he hated it. Itachi wanted to see her _**fear**_…it was his drug…not this…this fury; it did not excite him like her _**fear**_ from before. He had to get it back by any means necessary; even if it meant killing the fox in the process.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." snarled Itachi as he clasped his strong hand around her throat, "Show me your fear, little fox. I want to taste it in your blood."

Naruko smiled sadly closing her eyes, she knew that Sasuke would return for her, but he might not return in time enough to save her. She wanted to save them from anymore sadness that the ninja world had brought them; had there not been enough turmoil to satisfy the blood lust that came with the duty of being a shinobi?

"Itachi, I will not show you anymore fear," Naruko whispered as she opened her teary blue eyes, "but I will show you nothing but kindness. Let me save you from the darkness that eats away at your very soul."

"Save me? Why?" Itachi asked manically, "What if I don't want to be saved? What if I like being the way I am?"

"Because you're Sasuke brother; even _**you**_ deserve a second chance." Tears of a broken heart waited in the fox's eyes. Naruko's heart was breaking for the raven haired man that denied even him self a chance to true happiness, "You could be with your brother; by his side; to revive the lost Uchiha clan."

"Keep your _**happiness**_, Naruko. I don't want it nor deserve it." Itachi said quietly, a hint of sadness play in his words, "Sasuke is the _**only**_ one that deserves any form of happiness and after my death he will be able to do all of this with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruko demanded, "This doesn't make any sense!"

"It's doesn't make sense right now," Itachi smiled sadly, "but in time you will understand why this had to be done. I'm covered in _**sin**_, but Sasuke doesn't have to let the darkness consume him like it is doing now."

"B-But…" Naruko tried to speak, but Itachi lips captured hers in a deep kiss, "Humph…"

Sitting up, Itachi casts his eyes to the side to see fire shot through the air. The sharakens that hide in it traveled in raven's line of sight; slicing the side of his cheek. Blood trickled down and dripped onto Naruko's naked body beneath him.

"I see that Naruko was right; that you wouldn't just leave her." Itachi smirked, "You must really _**love**_ this little fox."

"You've fucked up this time Itachi," Sasuke said glancing over at Naruko, who was happy to see him, "I'll kill you for what you've done."

"You'll never beat me" Itachi grinned, "and once I beat you, I'll make Naruko and Naruto beg for my dick all the time."

"That'll never happen you dirty bastard!" Sasuke said taking out another sharaken and setting it on fire, "In pieces or ashes, you'll leave Naru alone forever."

"No! Sasuke!" Naruko shouted, but was cut short by an icy hand touching her face, "…"

"Quiet now, Little Fox." Itachi said as he looked at Naruko and smiled which send shivers down her spine. Placing his hand around her throat, his eyes cold once again stared deeply into hers. Naruko started to gasp for air and then passes out, "My little brother and I have something to settle."

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled, "You son of a bitch! I'll make you regret being born!"

Itachi laughed getting up from the bed; he licked Naruko's sweet juices from his fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head as he savored the intoxicating taste of her wetness that had a hint of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra in it.

"What makes you think that you can defeat me, little brother?" Itachi asked taunting the younger Uchiha as he walked closer to him, "I want her; mind, body and soul..."

"Over my fucking dead body!" Sasuke replied, "We'll both be in hell first! I would die before I would let you harm Naru!"

"That can be arranged." Itachi said, "Then I can make her watch it over and over again every time I fuck her, either as Naruko or Naruto."

"You're sick," replied Sasuke, "and I intend to cure and kill you for what you've done."

Sasuke throws the flaming sharaken at Itachi's head, but Itachi quickly blocks it with one of his own. Popping up behind Sasuke, he stabs him in the back with the weapon.

"I want to hear you suffer." Itachi panted as he twisted the knife deeper into Sasuke's back, "I want to see the pain in your face as you die knowing I'm going to fuck the one you love."

"AAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed, "Y-You will never…"

He felt his life slipping away, he had no choice and he knew that he had to use the power of the _**Cursed Mark**_. It is the only way to save the one he care for even if it meant losing himself to it

.

"Look at you!" an excited Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's hair and licking his neck, "You'll never be strong enough to defeat me. You lack the power and the hatred, little brother."

Releasing Sasuke, he walks over to the sharaken that was still burning and picks it up. Glancing back at the young man's lifeless body, Itachi chuckles to him self

"I should use you own weapon to kill you, but first I think I'll make you watch as I continue to rape Naruko," Itachi smiled over his shoulder insanely at the young raven, "and then when morning comes I'll have some fun with Naruto. I'll keep you alive long enough to listen to his screams. After all, they will be the last thing you hear before you die."

Feeling a thud against his back, he turns around to see Sasuke with black markings running across his face. Another sensation enters his body, a sharp ache and where this sudden pain occurs there is also wetness; blood? Sasuke stares up at Itachi with pure hate in his eyes.

"You said that I 'didn't have enough hatred to kill you'," quoted the younger raven as he pushed the knife in further; never dropping his gaze, "but for what you've done I believe I can summon some!"

"W-Well, I guess you finally did find it after all, didn't you little brother?" Itachi staggers back, he looks down at his chest which was cover in blood and smiles back at Sasuke and coughed up blood, "N-Now I believe that you are ready for your gift."

Falling forward Sasuke catches his brother's body and gently lays him on the floor. A surge of power runs through his body as well as memories as soon as he touches Itachi.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with a puzzled looked on his face, "What did you just do, Itachi?"

"L-Like I said before," Itachi's voice was becoming raspy, "T-This is your gift, in due time you'll learn the truth. I hope you can handle it better than I did."

"Why?" Sasuke asked with great sadness, "Why did you become a monster?"

"You know that _**your **_little fox tried to save me tonight?" Touching Sasuke on his forehead like you use to when he was little, Itachi smiled and said, "She said…she said that I deserved a chance at happiness, but s-sometimes when you make a deal with the devil, it'll eventually come back to bite you in the ass and devour your very s-soul."

Itachi wretched in pain and he coughed up more blood. His eyes were fading. Sasuke know his brother had done terrible things, but in his final moments of life he wanted to show him some compassion.

"I-I wish you could've gotten your second chance, if not for your self then for the one person who didn't see you the way I did." Sasuke said trying to find the right words, "Naru must have seen the person I knew long ago. I-I know that deep down somewhere the guy I knew as a kid was still there."

"Both, both you and Naru always saw the good in people," Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's words, stroking Sasuke's hair away from his face he said, "even in your shameful brother, for that I Thank yo…"

Itachi's hand fell to the floor and his red eyes went dim. His life was over and so was the nightmare that he had caused so many others.

Laying Itachi's limp body on the floor, Sasuke tries to stand up, but the _**Cursed Mark**_ was engulfing his flesh. It burnt as it made its way over his body, he felt himself being devoured by the evil force that he had unleashed. He did not want his beloved to see him like this, so he gathered all his strength to get to his feet, he made his way to the side of the bed were Naru still remained passed out. Taking the knife that he had used to kill Itachi with, he cuts the rope that bound her wrists and freed her from the headboard. Looking down at her naked body, he felt his desires stir inside of him. Seeing Naru like this only made him want one thing at that time…her body.

"N-No, this isn't right." Sasuke thought to himself, "Why do I want her so bad? Naru is so vulnerable I could just take her right now and there's nothing she could do to stop me."

Climbing on top of her, he strokes her hair away from her face. Bending down, Sasuke kissed Naruko soft lips and touched her beautiful skin. Just feeling her beneath him made his head spin with a dizzying lust. He had to get away from Naru before he did something that he would regret. Staggering back to his feet, the vibration from his movement woke Naruko.

"S-Sasuke…is that you?" grabbing her head which was pounding from Itachi's jutsu, Naruko called out to him, "Aaah! Are you alright? Sasuke!"

"I-I'm alright, Naru." He said as he stood in the dark corner of the room, "I-Itachi is dead. I'm going to take his body to the authorities, so stay here and calm down."

"No." Naru cried. "I-I couldn't save him."

"He did _**not**_ want to be save, Naru." Sasuke groaned in pain as the _**mark **_continued to engulf his body, "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"Sasuke a-are you all right?" Naru asked, "Are you hurt? You sound like you're in pain."

"No…I-I'm fine." replied the raven, "I need to get Itachi's body to Lady Tsundae."

"I'll go with you," Naruko said getting up from the bed, "to help you explain everything."

"Aaarrgh!" Sasuke wretched in pain, "N-No! Just put some clothes on and stay here. Try to get some rest. Please, so I don't have to worry about you."

"O-Ok, I will." Looking shocked, Naruko shook her head, Was Sasuke upset with her because of what Itachi had done in front of him? Her chest grew tight from the tension in the room. She watched as Sasuke's shadowy figure gathered the body of Itachi up in his arms and quickly disappeared into the night sky.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruko said as the tears spilled from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I'm sorry for not saving Itachi…Please don't hate me."

_**Naruto: I'm sorry for not saving you, Itachi…T T**_

_**Itachi: (Forgives) - the sexy little fox (running towards Naruto to get a kiss and something more…)* ***_

_**Naruto: SASUKE!**_

_**WHACK!WHACK!**_

_**Sasuke: Stay away from my sexy little fox, Perverted Big Brother!**_

_**Naruto: Oh Sasuke! I love you! (Hugs and Kisses and a little something more…)**_

_**Sasuke: Yay Me! Scoops Naruto up and carries him to a different room…**_

_**Me: Hey wait for me! I want to watch… (Oh No! Damn these fangirl moments!)**_

Anyway that's all for now kids. Hope you enjoyed it. I did change the story from the original version of this. I believe that this one is better. Will update ASAP. Please review.

Thanks! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content: Rape of the mind and body; Yaoi (Boy x Boy); Boy x Girl). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! All others please enjoy! ;)

Hey Kids, I would like to send out a Big Mega **Thank You** to everyone that has enjoy the story so far. If I had named the chapters, this one would've been _**A Curse for the**_ _**Damned**_, maybe another story…Anyway; I've started on some others stories as well… will post them ASAP! Again enjoy the story. ;)

Chapter 5

Naruko had waited all night for Sasuke to come back, but he never did and not before long, the night had given away to morning. Naruto had turned back to himself, but the feelings that haunted him still remained. Was this love that he was feeling or was he just confused? His mind was so full and his heart was heavy. He needed to talk with Sasuke. Where could he have gone afterwards? Maybe Sasuke did not want to be around him. Who could blame him? He was probably disgusted by what had happened and never wanted to see him again.

Setting out to find Sasuke, Naruto looked in every place he could possibly think of, but with no luck the Uchiha had completely disappeared from the village. Maybe he had gone outside the of the village gate, into the forest like he did when they were children he thought. There was a place that he and Sasuke would go and just relax and clear their heads from any problems that were bothering them.

The path that leads to the remote spot was covered by the shadows of the trees and it was quite long. It seemed darker than usual and the further Naruto went in, the eerier it became. There was something wrong; the happiness he normally felt when he came there was being smothered by a poisoned, yet familiar charka. 'Was it Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around searching the area for any signs of Sasuke. Coming up on the clearing, the blond saw someone dart into the trees.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, "Sasuke, please wait! Don't run away!"

Naruto chased the person deeper into the forest which was taking him further away from the village. He knew that if he did not speed up, he would not catch Sasuke, so he expends more of his chakra, causing Naruto to close the distances between him and Sasuke. Reaching out to grab him, Naruto notices that the poison charka he felt before was emitting from his friend. It was so strong that it made him a little dizzy just to be near Sasuke, but not letting up, Naruto grabs his arm. He jerks Sasuke around, but Naruto can not believe his eyes. The young man in front of him was Sasuke, but his body was being consumed by black markings. Those eyes that were once loving and warm now were cold and distanced and had a sense of danger deep within them.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto shivered as he felt chills run over his body, "W-What happened to you?"

"Get away from me Naruto!" Sasuke said snatching away from Naruto's grip, "Why did you come here?"

"I-I was worried about you," said a shocked Naruto, "so I came to find you when you didn't return."

Looking Naruto up and down, Sasuke can feel the flame of lust creeping into his loins. He desired those soft lips and the naïve innocence that were behind those big sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke wanted to touch Naruto's naked body and watch him react to everything that is done to him. Sasuke knew that he had to get away from Naruto even if it meant being cruel to him, if not he would end up doing something terrible and Naruto would never forgive him.

"Get the hell away from me, Naru." Sasuke said in a cold voice, "You're a pain in the ass and I don't want to see you right now."

"But Sasuke I-I…" Naruto could feel his heart breaking. How could Sasuke be so cold hearted? "I wanted to tell you something important, but now I don't think it would matter."

"What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "Do you really think that I want to listen to what someone like you has to say?"

Sasuke's words cut like a knife and Naruto could not help but grab his chest. The pain that surged through his heart was almost unbearable. Tears pooled in Naruto's eyes, causing the blond to lowered his head so Sasuke could not see his face.

"I knew you could be a real jerk," Naruto said as he turns to leave, "but I didn't think you would break my heart."

"I am a jerk," Sasuke said sadly, "but I don't want you to be hurt by me. This monster inside of me…all I want to do right now at this very moment is have my way with you."

Sasuke quickly gets in front of Naruto blocking his way out. Looking at Sasuke, Naruto could see that the black marks have covered Sasuke's body and that he was slipping deeper into the darkness of the _**curse**_.

Before he knew it, Naruto was in the arms of the cursed man who stared back with a lustful look on his face. He struggles to get free, but to no avail, Sasuke is stronger than he usually was.

"S-Sasuke! It's me! Stop it! Let me go!" said the trembling little fox, "Sasuke, please don't!"

"I know exactly who you are…Naru," Sasuke panted, "but I want you and there is nothing you can do to stop me from having you."

Naruto fought even harder to get free from Sasuke's embrace. He could feel Sasuke's hardness against his leg, which triggers memories of the past events and causes Naruto to leak some chakra from The Nine-Tailed Fox. This gives him just enough power to escape Sasuke hold long enough to get some distances between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto cried out, "Are you completely crazy?"

"Very much so about you." Sasuke smiled and approached Naruto again, "You see earlier I was able to control my desires for you, but now…now I want you so badly that I can taste _**you**_."

Only for a second, Naruto took his eyes off Sasuke trying to find a way out of the situation without getting caught again. When he looked back, Sasuke was coming towards him at full speed. Surprised by the sudden ambush, Naruto takes a step backwards and trips over a fallen tree, bumping his head hard against the ground and blacking out.

When he woke up, Naruto hands were bound over his head and his clothes are ripped completely off of his body. Soft supple skin peered through tore fabric, teasing the other that was now watching the blond with crimson blood colored eyes.

The sky had begun to grow dark. He must have hit his head much harder than he thought; it was almost dusk. Sasuke sat across from him and there was a fire in between them.

'How long had he been out and why were his clothes in this condition?' Naruto wondered as the fuzziness clear from his mind, 'Did the S-Sasuke? N-No! He won't.'

"What the he…? This isn't funny, Uchiha! Untie me!" Naruto said blushing from the embarrassment of his almost nude body, "W-What do you want?"

Standing up, Sasuke walks over to where Naruto is tied up and pulls out a knife. Reaching over Naruto's head, Sasuke tightens the restraints around his wrist which causes Naruto groan in pain.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Naruto." Sasuke said as he squats down in front of the blond. Taking the knife, he drags the blade down the front of the already tattered shirt and cuts it, exposing his chest completely, "You're the one that has captured my heart."

"P-Please stop..." Naruto begins to whimper as Sasuke gently kissing and caressing his soft skin, "T-This isn't right Sasu…"

Before Naruto could finish his protest, Sasuke had slipped his hand down in between his quivering legs and wrapped it around his cock. Working Naruto's shaft until it's hard and starts dripping sweet liquid that traveled down to his firm ass, Sasuke then starts fingering his tight hole. Watching Naruto squirm in the restrains only made the raven hard. He could not help but want this beautiful creature and with the arrival of night soon approaching, he knew that Naruko would soon join him, but first he wanted to experience the young man's body.

"Does this feel good Naru?" Sasuke asked as he put his warm moist mouth around Naruto's nipples, teasing them with his tongue, "Do you want me to lick your beautiful body until you can't take it anymore?"

"S-Sasuke…Why…are you…doing…this?" Naruto asked as his body being to tremble in response to Sasuke's touch. His long lashes were wet and his face was flushed, but he could not take his eyes off of Sasuke. "You're…a…bastard for…this! I…don't…want this."

Leaning in closer to Naruto, Sasuke smiles at him and caresses his face. He then slides his hand down Naruto's stomach and traces the seal that is on his belly with his long fingers.

"Your body is truly beautiful, there is no doubt, Itachi was right about that part," Sasuke said as he kissed the seal, "it's like you cast a unbreakable spell on me since the very first time I met you, Naru. I just can't help myself anymore. I must have you right now."

Naruto could hear his heart pounding away in his chest and wondered if Sasuke could hear it too. Turning his face away from Sasuke, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter from the shame of having his body exposed under these circumstances. It was bad enough that Itachi had done this to him, but now his best friend was doing the same thing and on top of that Naruto did not know if he could really resist Sasuke's advances. What would he do if it came down to him having to fight Sasuke off? Would he be able to stop him from raping him or would Sasuke have his way with him? He did not have many options to the situation. Maybe he could free his hands and try to get away again, anything was better then what was about to happen and once he got away he could wait until Sasuke had regained his senses and talk to him, because Naruto knew that he was not going to listen not at the moment, but first he had to trick him into loosening his restraints.

"S-Sasuke…I-I can't take it anymore…Please let me touch you, too." Naruto moaned, "I need to feel your warm body in my hands."

"Do you mean that Naru?" Sasuke asked as he licked the young man's hot body, "How badly do you want to touch me? Show me how much you want me."

'Damn!' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to have to prove that I want him just as much as he wants me!'

Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke with the most deep and passionate kiss that he has inside of him. The sensation that it sends through his body is unbelievable and for a second Naruto loses himself, but is soon brought back by the realization of Sasuke untying his restraints. Naruto brings his arms down, resting one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the other on the ground, which Naruto desperately searches around for something to aid in his escape, but before he can grab it, he is forced to the ground with a thud.

"My dear sweet Naru," Sasuke panted in a husky voice as he held up a large stick, "you weren't planning on hitting me with this, were you?"

"Sasuke please let me go!" Naruto pleaded looking into his captor's eyes, "You're…you're acting like Itachi. It's really scaring me!"

"You dare compare me to that _**monster**_?" enraged by Naruto's comment, Sasuke grabs him roughly by the neck. Ripping the remainder of Naruto's clothes off his body with one quick movement, Sasuke pulls out his harden cock and places the tip right at Naruto's tight opening, "I've always loved you, but if you want to see the dirty side of me then so be it!"

"Gwaah!" Naruto struggles in Sasuke's grip and gasped for air. Peering down at those eyes that only a day ago stared back at him with such innocence now only looked back at him with fear.

'What the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself, 'I want to show him that I love him, yet I'm only scaring him and this rage that I feel only wants me to ravage his body and not care about anything else.'

"No…Sasuke…Please don't!" Naruto pleaded between breaths, "I know that the _**Cursed Mark**_ is making you do this!"

"You're partly right," Sasuke replied, "but I've wanted you for so long that I can no longer control myself and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Sasuke flips his quivering victim over onto his belly; grabs his hands and quickly ties them behind the blond's back. He then props Naruto's ass up in the air and places his hands on his firm bottom and traces his finger down to a tight waiting hole. Parting the now frighten young man's cheeks, Sasuke begins to lick Naruto.

"Please…Stop…Sasuke!" pleaded Naruto, "Nuh! Aaaahhh! Don't… touch…"

"I've wanted to touch and taste your body for so long" Sasuke said raising his head up, "and now this perfect body of yours is mine and I can do whatever I want to do with it."

'How could this be happening?' Naruto whimpered to himself, 'My best friend is going to rape me and I can't stop him!'

His heart jumps into his throat as his feels something hard and warm touching the opening of his moist hole. He looks around to see that Sasuke pressing up against the opening of his ass.

Glancing down at Naruto's trembling body, Sasuke could tell that his friend feared him even more than before. This sent an unusual and eerie sensation all over him. Was it because of Naruto's innocence, the reason why he felt that way?

"Naru…I'm…" Sasuke started to say, but the _**Cursed Mark**_ started to consume his body even more and it too lusted for the golden hair creature, "P-Please…forgive me…"

"W-Wha…? W-Wait! N-No!" Naruto's screams come from deep within him. Fear had taken over as he fought to get free. Sasuke's long hard rod pierced and spread his virginal hole, "AAAHHH! STOP!"

"Just relax and it will be over soon, sweet Naru." Sasuke's voice was malevolent. He launches forward and fills Naruto's hole with his manhood, "You're so damn tight, but it feels so good finally being inside of you."

"N-Nuh! Gwaah! Take it out, it hurts!" Naruto's cries echoed through the forest, "I can't take it! You're hurting me!"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sasuke said sliding deeper inside Naruto's warm hole which was now lubricated with fresh blood, "The sin on your pretty face tells me something different."

"Sasuke…Aaaahh…Stop!" Naruto refused to let the tears that desperately wanted to be shed, go. His body was in so much pain and yet it was responding to every bit of that pain with each thrust that Sasuke delivered, he hated that his body reacting to it. The pain was traded for pleasure when the raven hit a bundle of nerves and it in itself was working like an aphrodisiac. He had become so hard from being raped by Sasuke. "You're… going make…S-Sasuke!"

"It looks like you're about ready to fucking pop." grabbing Naruto's swollen member, Sasuke works the shaft up and down, milking out some of the nectar, and then forces him over onto his back. "Let me suck some more out of you."

Sasuke places his soft lips on Naruto's harden cock which drips from being stimulated as he is finger fucked. Pressing his long fingers in deeper, the fluid increases from Naruto's rigid rod and explodes inside Sasuke's mouth which over flows with his river of chakra infused cum.

"I-I can't…take it anymore!" Naruto moaned, "Aaah! I'm coming! S-Stop!"

"Mmmm…You taste so good." Sasuke said as he drunk up the warm creamy liquid that overflows from Naruto. "Your climax makes you more beautiful than usual and I'm going to enjoy watching you do it over and over."

"Nooo! Aaaahh!" Knowing that he has lost complete control of his body, Naruto's body response to everything that Sasuke does and even if he does not want too, his body wanted more, "Uhhh! I want to stop! Please stop!"

"Sexy vixen," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear with his hot breath, "no matter how much you want me to stop, your body does whatever I want it to do."

"Sa…suke," Naruto cried, his voice now weak from screaming, "you're becoming what you believed your brother to be but he wasn't. You've become the monster that you hated so much."

Grabbing Naruto by the throat, Sasuke tighten his grip and raging red eyes peered down at him. There was so much anger in them; giving the _**Cursed Mark**_ more power to devour his soul.

"It only makes me mad when you compare me to that fucking bastard!" Sasuke said coldly. "For that I can't guarantee that I will take it easy on you or Naruko sweet ass."

Fear filled the pit of Naruto's stomach as Sasuke spread his legs apart. The burning lust in his eyes was stronger than before; his soul was over taken by the darkness that was now turning into a void of self satisfaction. With all of his might he rammed his cock deep inside Naruto's ass.

"AAAHHH!" Racing down his face were the tears that Naruto had been suppressing from Sasuke's sight. "Sa…suke! Please! Stop! Aaahh! You're hurting me!"

A smile crept over Sasuke's face; he was truly enjoying the sound of Naruto screaming and begging and the lustful look on his face made his desire for him even stronger. He had become dizzy with his sexual conquest and there was no turning back. Sasuke made each stroke deliberate; stirring the ambers of passion which caused Naruto to become hard again.

"I see that you want to be released again," Sasuke said pumping Naruto's stiff shaft, "well then I'll give you that pleasure that you desire so badly."

"N-Nuhh! I can't control my body!" Naruto cried, "I-I'm going to…"

"I-I will…in a moment." Sasuke panted as he felt Naruto's tight muscles contact around his member, he knew that he was reaching his own climax as well, "Naru…I'm… going to cum!"

"AAAHHH!" Naruto moaned as he spewed his load all over Sasuke's muscular chest, "N-Nooo!"

"Damn Naruto, I-I want to be…with you…forever!" Sasuke said as his orgasm took all his strength away, "I-I want to make you, _**mine**_!"

"Don't come…Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he felt his consciousness slipping away and the darkness behind his eyelids coming to take him into the shadows of his mind, "I forgive…"

Glancing down, Sasuke noticed that the beautiful creature that lay beneath him had passed out from their intense session together and that tears were still coming out of his closed eyes. Sadness came over him; his world came crashing down as the realization that he had just raped the one person he had sworn to protect from harm lay beneath him covered in body fluids.

.

"…" Sasuke sobbed as he embraced the slumbering fox, "_**…W-What…have I done?**_"

_*******()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()******_

That's it for now kids! Poor Naruto just can't seem to catch a break.

Sasuke: Naru?

Naruto: * Death Glare *

Sasuke: * Sweat Drop * Don't be mad, Pudding.

Lumps form before Naruto delivers 2 nice size bumps to Sasuke's head.

WHACK! WHACK!

Naruto storms out of the room, leaving Sasuke dazed and confused.

Sasuke: What did I do?

Me: I don't know. (**O.O**) Ooooh, that had to hurt…

Sasuke: Where do you think your going? (Grabs writer trying to slip out of the room) This is your fault!

Me: No it's not. OK, yes it is, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapters.

Sasuke: Promise? (Shaking the living hell out of me)

Me: W-won't be able to think if brain is rattled…Will be dumb

Sasuke: Fine. (Drops dizzy writer and leaves to find Naruto)

_**Thanks! **_ Please review. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey kids! Hope you all enjoyed the story so far…

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content…Rape of the Mind & Body; Yaoi; Guy x Guy; Guy x Girl…Don't Like Don't Read!

Thanks & Enjoy ;)

Chapter 6

"Wh-What the hell happened?" said a groggy blanket draped girl, "M-my head is killing me and my whole body feels like hell."

Propping herself up, her hair fell down into her face. Moving it back out of her eyes, Naruko noticed that it was dark and the only thing lighting her surrounding was a well developed fire. Looking around, she saw that she was alone and that all of her clothes were missing. Wrapping the blanket around her, she moves closer to the fire to get warm.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Startled by the sudden presents of someone else being there, Naruko drops the blanket, exposing her naked body to the elements. Crouching down to retrieve the blanket, Sasuke appears in front of her. He had return to normal in appearance, but had his mind also return?

"W-What?" Naruko said wrapping the blanket around her and stepping back "I-I'm fine."

"I brought you some clothes." Sasuke said holding out a bag, "I got them from your place."

"Thank you." She said taking the bag from him, "I-I was starting to get cold."

"Yeah, it's getting colder out here." Sasuke said as he turns to give Naruko some privacy to get dress. "We need to head back to the village, it's getting late."

Something was not right and that's when it hit; all of it. _**Everything**_ that had happened up until now hit the blond headed girl like a ton of bricks…The rape; the pain and pleasure that enveloped her body causing the young fox to feel so many emotions at once: sorrow, lust, sadness, joy, shame and now anger. So much _**anger**_;for feeling so helpless while this man ravaged her male body. Sasuke forced himself on her.

"Late my ass, you fucking jerk!" Naruko yells as she suddenly hits Sasuke with her fist in the back of his head, "You probably got these clothes for me so you can rip them off too!"

Taking off into the dark woods with only the moon to light her way, Naruko runs to get away from the man who just assaulted her male counterpart; she was not about to stick around to let him do it to the female half.

"Ow! That really hurt Naru!" Sasuke said as he appeared in front of her, "Did you really think that you would be able to get away from me that easily?"

"Stay away from me Uchiha!" Naruko yelled, "I-I don't want to hurt you, but I will not let you have your way with me, again!"

Turning to runaway, Sasuke grabs Naruko's wrist and twists it behind her back. He buries his face in her soft flowing hair that smells of rose water and sweet jasmine. Inhaling Sasuke takes in the scent of her whole being, as he tightens his grip on her arm.

"If I wanted to have my way with you, I could've done that while you were out cold," Sasuke sighed, "I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"Release me you bastard! You're such an ass!" Naruko cried pulling her self free from his hold, "You're a fucking creep!"

"You're trembling," he said releasing his hold on her "I never meant for it to go this far."

"Whack!" the sound of the slap that Naruko landed on Sasuke's cheek echoed through the forest. With watery eyes, she looked at him sternly. Those eyes that looked at him were hurt, angry, and disappointed. Sasuke had never seen them before and he knew that he was the cause of it.

Her lips trembled as she tried to find the words that would not come. Turning to leave, Naruko's head begins to spin, feeling herself falling and unable to stop it, she just let's go. Landing on against something firm, Naruko looks up to see the red cheek Sasuke holding her against his chest. Weak and frighten she knows that she would not be able to fight him off if he wanted to take advantage of her now. She struggled to get free but only exerted what little energy she had left and she faints in Sasuke's arms.

_**Kyuubi's Cage…**_

"W-Where am I?" questioned the blond, "K-Kyuubi? Did you bring me here?"

"_**Kit, I was mistaken." **_growled the demon,_** "The Uchiha is not a good mate for you."**_

Naruko heart sunk as she heard Kyuubi speak, she knew that Sasuke's actions were mainly due to the _**Cursed Mark**_; he would have never done such a thing if it had not activated while fighting Itachi.

"I am angry with Sasuke for what he has done," Naruko searched deep for the right answer to give the demon, "but I know in his heart that he would never intentionally do me harm; his soul carries no malice."

"_**No malice you say?"**_ roared the fox demon, shaking the cage, _**"Were you thinking that when he was raping you and you cried for him to stop?" **_

"Please Kyuubi, I-I can't save Itachi," pleaded the demon's container, "I want to _**save**_ Sasuke."

"_**No! Not this time!"**_ Kyuubi barked, _**"I'm going to kill this bastard and drink his blood."**_

A large clawed hand reaches outside the bars of the cage and grabs Naruko pulling her inside the cage. Once in the cage Kyuubi transforms into an older version of Naruko except with long reddish-orange hair, flaming red eyes and whiskers just like hers. She wore a blue kimono with cherry blossoms at the hem which fell just below her knees and black calf-length sandal boots.

"_**I'm taking over for awhile, Kit."**_ the demon's voice softer than before, still carried a demonic presence, _**"You just stay here and be good, while I go and play with the Uchiha."**_

"Y-You can't take over!" Naruko shouted and run at the woman, "I won't let you hurt Sasuke!"

"_**Foolish child, you can't even save yourself."**_ snarled the demon, _**"All you managed to do was get raped. If you had used my powers, you wouldn't be going through this now, would you?"**_

"You're wrong, Kyuubi!" spat the blond, grabbing her look-a-like's arm, "I will not let you harm him!"

"_**You have no choice this time little kit."**_ smirked the woman as she raised her clawed hand and released chakra ropes to bind the blond, _**"Unless you're stronger than me which I doubt due to recent events; you won't be leaving this mind space until I'm done with Uchiha."**_

_**Temporarily outside of Naru's head… **_

Sasuke held Naruko in his arms, he could see that her face was flushed and her skin felt extremely hot. Touching her forehead, she felt feverish and an orange chakra could be seen emitting from her body. A low growl escaped her throat and sharp claws dug into Sasuke's arm. When she opened her eyes a shock wave traveled through the area.

The eyes that stared back at Sasuke was no longer Naruko, but a demon possessed girl with amazing power…the power of The Nine-Tails coursing in her veins. Fangs bit at her soft lips causing blood to pool in the corner of her mouth. Flaming reddish-orange eyes glared back at Sasuke and a smile that would make anyone's blood run cold crept across the once childish looking creatures face.

"_**You desired this body so much don't you Uchiha?**_" said a demonic voice_**, "Yet you have done it harm. What does my little kit see in you worth saving?"**_

"What? You're Kyuubi, aren't you?" Sasuke demanded shaking the girl, "What have you done to Naru?"

"_**I am Kyuubi and the girl that you want!**_"Kyuubi grinned darkly and leans in to Sasuke, "_**Kit is safe from you and any others who intent**_ _**on doing her harm."**_

"_**I want to play with you, Uchiha"**_ said the demon pressing her firm breast against his chest; Kyuubi takes Sasuke's hand and slips it in between Naruko's legs. She releases Naruko long enough to let Sasuke hear her panting lustfully and begging…

"_Ummm…Sasuke, please…Aaaahh…"_

Sasuke pulls his hand away and Kyuubi takes back over Naruko's body.

"_**Oh my, it seems that she's strong."**_ The disappointed demon said_**, "Well, I guess I'll have to make her suffer with some humiliation in front of the man she cares about."**_

"Cares about?" Sasuke questioned, "I thought Naru hated me for what I've done."

"_**Silly boy, did you not realize that with my help Naru could have killed you at anytime,"**_ the demon hissed, _**"but chose not to rely on my power to save himself because he thought he could save you all alone, just like he always believes that he can do anything without me, but now I'm here due to my kit's weakness and I'm not going anywhere."**_

"You're wrong about Naru," Sasuke replied, "I thought that Naru was weak and needed me to save him, when all along I needed him to save me. Because_** I **_thought that way was the only reason why you were able to break free for a moment, but I know Naru and his body is only weaken not the will, determination, or free spirit."

_**Return to the inside of Kyuubi's Cage… **_

"You Bitch!" Spat Naruko "You tricked me! You want to mate with Sasuke!"

"_**What can I say, I'm in heat Kit"**_ smirked the demon, _**"and since you won't do the deed, then I will with your body and your precious Sasuke." **_

"What the hell did you just say you were going to do with my body?" Naruko started to growl her self, "I will kick you ass, bitch!"

The ropes that held Naruko just vanish into thin air and reappear around Kyuubi. The blond does some quick hand seals and the demon is back in the cage again.

"We will talk later Kyuubi," said Naruko as she starts to fade away, "I'll forgive you someday but not today."

"_**Kit! Come back! Don't leave me here!" **_wailed the demon_**, "I-I'm sorry! Please Kit, don't leave!"**_

_**Outside Naru's Head…**_

Kyuubi starts to snickers but suddenly grabs her head and starts thrashing about and a great roar rushes from deep within its throat. As quickly as it began, the outburst came to an end

"Naru are…are you alright?" Sasuke asked holding her in his arms, "Speak to me…please!"

"Sa…suke? Why are you crying? Did I do something to make you sad?" Those brilliant big blues look up at him and a gentle smile crossed her lovely face. Naruko's innocence had return.

"No Naru. You haven't done anything except stay strong." Sasuke replied and kissed her forehead, "and by doing so you've made me stronger too."

"That's good. I'm glad…you're…bac…" Naruko's voice trails off as she is taken captive by the depths of sleep.

_*******()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*******_

That's all for now kids. Sorry that this chapter is sooo short; I'm having brain fart episodes, but don't give up on me yet. I will do better next time around, Promise! Thanks for your wonderful patience. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey kids! I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update; me and my computer are not on speaking terms; it keeps having mini attacks and tantrums; and after the last one it just quit all together, but luckily I had the files save…so yeah! **

**Also revised the last few paragraphs, not the whole chapter because I wanted to see where it goes**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story; so please stay with me. Thank you _ALL_ for following along so far… ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Rating: M for Strong Sexual Content…Rape of the Mind & Body; Yaoi; Guy x Guy; Guy x Girl…Don't Like Don't Read! **

_**Thanks & Enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 7

The cool night air from the open window kissed Naruko's silky cheeks; waking her from a deep and peaceful sleep. Shooting up from the bed that she was in, Naruko notices that this place she is in was not her home and jumps out of the bed to find that all of her clothes were missing except for her panties and black tank top which did not protect her from the cool night wind.

'This is Sasuke's place.' Naruko thought looking around, 'Why did he bring me here? What does he plan on doing?'

"Feeling better now?" Sasuke asked standing in the doorway holding a tray with hot spice pumpkin tea which was Naru's favorite, 'Would you like something to drink?'

Staring at Sasuke, Naru could not help but feel that everything that happened was her fault and that he would have never used The _**Cursed Mark**_ if she had only been stronger; if she could have convince Itachi that he deserved a another chance for happiness. These feelings; these emotions; they were so strong and they had finally broken down the wall she had created; everything she had bottled up inside finally came to a head and she broke down, falling to her knees; crying her heart out.

"Naru?" Sasuke cried dropping the tray and running over to her side, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-If I could've been stronger," Naruko sobbed, "you would had never used the power of The _**Cursed Mark**_ and everything would be fine."

Sasuke brushes her long bangs out of her face and smiles gently at Naru with those kind and loving eyes she remembers. He takes her hand into his and places it on his chest; she can feel his heart beating through his shirt; he peers deeply into to her soul through the windows of her eyes and remarkably he sees the _**Two Sides of Naru**_; the male and the female.

"You're truly wonderful," Sasuke replied as he tilted her head up towards him, "and that's why you're stronger than you believe yourself to be…stronger than I'll ever be."

"A few days ago, I just wanted things to stay the way they had always been," Naruko cried burying her face in the fold of her arm, "but now, I really don't know anymore."

"Naru, I've always known what I wanted," Sasuke spoke softly in her ear, "and that's to be with you; no matter if you're male or female."

Keeping her head down, Naruko could sense Sasuke staring at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach; as the young man in front of her watched her every move. Finally looking him in his eyes, she places her hand on his cheek from where she had slapped him and leans in to kiss it; then she slowly kisses his soft waiting lips.

"Naru, I want you." Sasuke whispered as he pressed his lips against hers, "Both sides of you."

Naruko blushes as she feels Sasuke's arms wrap around her; hands traveled down her curves and came to rest on her firm bottom. Her body ignited from his caresses; her mind becomes flooded with a burning desire to be taken away in Sasuke's arms; the overpowering urge to be ravage by the raven beckons inside her.

'This feeling that I'm having,' Naruko wondered as she held on to Sasuke, 'Could this be what I've been searching for this whole time?'

"What's wrong Naru?" Sasuke asked, "You're thinking about something, aren't you?"

"No, it's nothing." Naruko said as she grinned at him, "I'm just happy that I'm here with you.

"

"Naruto or Naruko, it doesn't matter to me," Sasuke smiled at her with the kindness eyes, "as long as you are willing to be with me forever."

Kissing Naruko's neck, Sasuke brought his hand down to rest on her breast which was sensitive as he brushed his palm up against it, which caused a whimper to escape from her lips. Seeing the longing in her eyes; Sasuke takes Naruko by the hand and leads her through the Uchiha mansion, to his room; opening the door, she is greeted by a beautiful sight. The décor was nothing like Naruto's simple apartment; it was more complex; but yet so beautiful.

Stepping into the overly large room, Naruko's sparkling blue eyes landed on a large painting of a large nine tailed fox and a large black panther;* on their necks were collars with a single leash; held by two children; one with hair darker than night like Sasuke's and the other with hair more radiant than the sun like Naruto's. They both wore beautiful garments of fine silk flowing in the eternal wind. The portrait was breath taking; not only cause of its beauty, but because of what it represented; that both beings needed the other for support to tame the wild creatures at their command; knowing that if one let go than the world would be destroyed, because the other could not hold the beasts by them selves.

"T-This portrait is so beautiful." Naru said more to herself then to the raven, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I have many times…" Sasuke smiled touching her face, "looking at you is like gazing at a vision of true beauty; your soul is so pure, Naru."

Naruko blushed at the raven's words. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked into soft black eyes that stared at her; no…they searched her soul; looking for the one thing that they could only see; her heart; her love for the owner of the dark orbs.

"Sa…suke," whispered the blond as she moved closer to him, "I-I want to…"

"Yes?" Sasuke smirked cocking his eyebrow and hoping the beauty was thinking the same thing he was, "What is it, Naru?"

"I-I want to…" she nervously fiddled with her fingers, "I want to take a bath."

WHACK! Sasuke face palmed himself as the blond stared back at him; of course Naru was not thinking the same thing. Naru was still so naïve when it came down to stuff like that; yet he was naïve for thinking that. How could he have thought that she would want to…to do that after all that has happened in the pass few days? All she wanted to do was get cleaned up and probably get some rest; not have him ravaging her once again.

Smiling gently at the fox before him, Sasuke points in the direction of the bathroom. Giving Naru a change of clothes and a large bath towel, he led her down the corridor to two large doors with beautiful cravings on it. Casting them open, Naru was greeted by a grand sight; in front of her was a large hot spring bath surrounded by greenery; a waterfall descended from one side of the room and cascaded into the water below, and the ceiling overhead had an enormous skylight that was tinted a light blue color. 'This is gorgeous.' Naru thought as she looked around, 'I could get use to this.'

Relaxing in the oasis of Sasuke's beautiful bath, Naru did not notice that something sinister had slithered into the warm motionless waters. Her eyes remained closed as black slick lines traveled in the water towards her; shifting every once in a while from side to side until the creatures were near the still clueless vixen.

"_**Kit, something is wrong!"**_ warned the fox demon, _**"You need to get out of the water, right now!"**_

"Hmmm…" the container groaned, "I…see you're …awake. W-Why am I…so…sleepy?"

"_**You brat…it's a trap!" **_Kyuubi was also feeling the effects of Naru's sudden drowsiness, _**"Some…one…else…here. Not Uchiha. Pure Evil. Can't protect… …Run!"**_

"So this is the vixen that's been keeping Sasuke from coming to me for all those years." A seductive voice hummed in the blond's ear, "Well I have to admit that he does have good taste and I know you'll taste delicious, Naruto."

"…" A small gasp escaped her slender throat; lids weighed heavily over cerulean colored eyes as the mysterious figure slid under the water and between Naru's legs. The blond tried to move, but her body did not listen to the commands that her brain send; Naru's body however did response to the touches of the man who's face she just could not see at the time; every touch was like fire even in the wetness; each touch set off her senses; every touch was causing her mind to scream for her to runaway or at least fight back, but she could not. Naru's molester had her trapped and he was enjoying her whimpers; her moans; the lustful look that played in her eyes.

"I see that Sasuke have not taken _**this**_ body, yet." The familiar man with wicked yellow eyes said as he resurfaced, "So pure. So tempting. So sweet. Not marred by any man."

The man pressed his pale muscular body against Naru, the wicked man pulls her in for a kiss; licking and tasting her soft lips with his long tongue. Forcing his way inside her mouth; savoring the taste of the blond's moisten warmth. Tears formed in half-lidded eyes as the vile fiend's tongue slid deeper inside the fox's mouth. The blond tried to push the man off as she fought for air, but to no avail. She was ready to pass out from lack of oxygen, but the strange man suddenly pulled away; needing air himself.

"Kyuub…i…p-plea…" called the blond to the unconscious demoness. "Wake…up!"

Naru stare at the man before her with long black waist length hair; ghostly pale skin that was much paler than Sasuke's; haunting yellow eyes with disturbingly strange eye make-up that most women would be jealous of; a slight lisp when he would pronounce his (_**S**_)s; tattoos on his wrists and ankles.

'I know this bastard,' Naru thought as her mind started to clear up, 'H-He's after…must warn Sa…suke! Run…away!'

"You think I'm after Sasuke," said the creepy bastard as if reading her mind, "but I'm not for now."

"I won't let you have him, Orochimaru!" Naru managed to find her voice, "You will not harm a hair on his hair."

"Like I said before, sweet child," he stared seductively at the fox causing her to shiver, "I'm not here for Sasuke."

"T-Then what do you want?" gulfed the blond.

"_**You**_." smirked the dark haired Sannin, "I came for you, because I can smell your _**heat.**_"

"Oh no." Naru trembled under his gaze.

Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands above her head. He licks out his long tongue and tastes her soft supple skin causing Naru to cringe under his touch. The dark hair Sannin smirks at the young woman's reaction. 'How delicious?' grinned the snake 'Her chakra is pouring out through her skin. Her heat is so strong. What man could resist such a wonderfully wrapped gift? Naruto and the Nine-Tailed demon; two for the price of one; Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and Kushina's child; a powerful being indeed; and what powerful children this lovely creature would have with the right mate.

"You're so protective of Sasuke; willing to die for him; such a rare quality. These days and times people only think about themselves and what they want; but from someone so young and beautiful it could prove to be fatal." Orochimaru said leaning in close to get a whiff of her essence, "There are very few people like you left in this forsaken world; people who care some much for others that they risk or even sacrifice what little time that remains; never once regretting anything. Therefore that makes you a danger to any and all that would go against this village and attack the people you care about."

"That means that I would kill you where you stand and not think twice about it if those are your plans." Naru glared at the sneaky devil, "You would leave me no choice, especially if you plan on hurting Sasuke."

"Like I said before I'm here for you." He said taking her nipple in between his long slender fingers. "I want you."

"What makes you think that I would let you touch me?" questioned the blond as she tried to resist the man's touch. "I would never lay with a traitorous snake like you."

"It's not a request, sweet child." Orochimaru hissed as he kissed Naruto's flesh and grinds in between her leg; his long hard cock brushing up against her womanhood earning him a gasp from the little vixen. "You will not be able to resist much longer. Soon your natural instincts…your natural desires will over take your rational mind; when your animalistic lust drives you; causing you to give in no matter what; and when you can no longer take the sexual tension, you will seek out the strongest mate around you at the time and let them fill you with their hot seed, until you can't take it anymore. Therefore I'm taking you with me so that when this does happen, you will come to me willingly."

"You're disgusting, Orochimaru." Naruto spat. "I will never come to you willingly."

The Sannin smirked as he glanced over the blond's shoulder; the morning light was peeking through the window of the bathroom and he knew all to well what was about to happen. Within an instant the beautiful young woman was replaced with a beautiful young man. No matter which sex Naruto was at the time, the blond was truly gorgeous; his features were breath taking as always and his body was equally impressive. The feminine side was of Naruto was an amazing goddess with the body to match; were as the masculine size was slender with defined muscles that were in all the right places.

Orochimaru's eyes seem to glow brighter as his eyes fell upon the beautiful creature. The former Sannin could no longer contain him self as his free hand travel down Naruto's side, coming to rest on a firmly shaped rump. His long tongue traced the contour of the blond's neck; earning him another shiver from the fox in front of him. Licking at incredible soft supple skin the man stopped at Naruto's nipples; kissing, sucking' and licking one than the other oh so gently; teasing the blond that squirmed under him; driving the poor creature insane with unwanted lust and desire.

Naruto hated that his body was responding to the pervert's touches; he did not want this man touching him…so intimately. He wanted only one person touching him this way; Sasuke. So why was his body aching so much to be released by this filthy perverted prick rubbing up against him? That's when he remembered what the dark haired man had said earlier, '_You will not be able to resist much longer. Soon your natural instincts; your natural desires will over take your rational mind; when your animalistic lust drives you; causing you to give in no matter what; and when you can no longer take the sexual tension, you will seek out the strongest mate around you at the time and let them fill you with their hot seed, until you can't take it anymore...'_

"N-No, no, no." The fox said struggling in the dark haired man's grip; Naruto knew if he did not do something, Orochimaru would force him into a comprising situation. "Let me go, you freak! Get your dirty hands…"

Naruto's rant was interrupted by the viper slamming his lips against the fox's mouth and sticking his long slimy tongue almost down his throat, causing the blond to gag and sputter. The Sannin smirked as he deepened the kiss, pulling trembling blond closer so he could feel his burning erection up against his flesh. Water splashed out as Naruto fought to get free from the strong embrace of Orochimaru. Just when the young man thought he was going to lose consciousness, the dark haired man pull away leaving a gasping teary eyed fox in his wake.

"This body has been taken by Sasuke, hasn't it, little fox?" Orochimaru licked out his tongue and quirked an eyebrow at Naruto; the twisted bastard had a smug look on his face as he stared into rich blue eyes; he could not help but think about how marvelous it would feel to be inside Naruto; the warmth; the pleasure. Oh how his cock ached for the beauty before him. "The Uchiha has ravaged the male half of you; did it feel good to have him inside of you?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Naruto shouted kneeing Orochimaru in his family jewels, causing him to lose his grip on the young fox. The blond turned to get out of the water only to be grabbed by his hair and yanked back into the oasis. Orochimaru bit Naruto's delicate neck drawing blood and causing the young blond to scream in pain. Tears spilled from frightened blue eyes; running down soft silky cheeks. The fox shivered as he felt Orochimaru's tongue slid over his body, he could not move; fear was trying to take over the demon vessel's body, 'H-He's going to rape me if I don't get free.' Naruto felt panic easing its way into his mind, 'I don't know if I can beat him.'

"Your fear smells almost as good as your heat," the snake chuckled in the blond's ear, "and your blood tastes equally delicious; I wonder if your come surpasses them all?"

"Get the fuck off of me you dirty fucker!" Naruto yelled, elbowing Orochimaru in his ribs, "What are you, a fucking vampire or something?"

Orochimaru had grown tired of the fox's uncooperative behavior; he spun him around and quickly backhanded (aka bitch slapped) our cute little fox across his whiskered cover cheeks; leaving a red mark on it. Naruto's eyes tear up; his cheek stings as he grabs his throbbing face, and his lip is bleeding a little from the slap. Stars danced in his vision as he tried to focus on his surroundings; Naruto suddenly feels his body being lifted out of the water and carried some where to a soft mound of lush greenery just outside of the oasis. Orochimaru does not drop him roughly, but nor does he lay him down gently; he just places the fox on the grass and climbs in between his legs.

"You can scream all you want, little vixen," hissed Orochimaru as he summoned snakes to bind Naruto's hand above his head, "no one will hear them; I've used a special jutsu to seal the room in silence from the outside; no one; not even Sasuke will hear you in his own house…so go on and scream for me, Naruto."

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat "Go to he…! AAAHH!"

"That's what I going to do to you." Orochimaru grunted as he slammed his harden cock all the way in to the base without any preparation for the already sore blond. "You're sooo tight."

"AAAAHHH! S-STOP! P-PLEASE…STOP!" Tears spill from Naruto's eyes; he wanted the man to stop, but the fiend pounded harder the more the blond fox begged him to stop; Orochimaru was causing the blond fox to blood which acted as a lube; easing the pain very a little, "N-NO MORE! NUUHH! STOP! AAAHH! IT HURTS!

Pain and pleasure mixed when Orochimaru hit a bundle of nerves inside the blond, making lusty moans escape his lips; rewarding the Sannin with more pleasurable sounds each time he stroke over the sensitive tissue. Hearing the moans brought him closer and closer to the edge; grabbing the blond's swollen cock, the man strokes the fox in time with his powerful thrust; hitting his prostate each and every time; making the blond quiver under him. Stretching his unusually long tongue out and all the way down to Naruto's manhood, the dark haired man wraps it around the tip to the base; squeezing and sliding his wet appendage up, down and around the blond throbbing cock until he sent the blond over the side with unwanted lust and desire.

"NNNUUHHH! AAAHHH! UUUHHHH!" Naruto moaned with disgust and cried because his body had betrayed him. He was so ashamed of himself; how would he ever look at himself again? How would Sasuke? The blond cried harder as the full pleasure of his orgasm crushed over his body, leaving him sicken by the lust this man caused his body to unleash. "NO MOOORE! PLEASE! AAAAHHHH! I WANT IT TO STOP!"

Naruto's come splattered on the Sannin's well-toned chest and abs; making the dark haired snake pound faster and harder into the fox; his own climax quickly approaching as he went deeper inside the fox's being. The muscles inside the vixen tighten; milking the snake's orgasm out of him; causing him to release his hot seed inside the beautiful creature.

"Oh Kami," moaned and grunted the man as he rode his orgasm out, "I can't wait to fuck your female half."

"No." Naruto sobbed wrapping his arms around his shaking body once the snakes disappeared. "No more. I can't take anymore."

Naruto's blood tainted the air; his lung burned from all the screaming he had done, and he was starting to feel light-headed. The room swirled and blackness descended into the fox's vision. When the young one awoke, he was inside Kyuubi's cage; the giant demon fox cradled the blond to its bosom; giving comfort and reassures that everything will be all right.

"_**Sleep now, little kit."**_ Kyuubi said in a hushed voice as a tear escaped her large demonic eye, _**"I will take care of everything. This monster will pay for what he's done to my little Naru."**_

Kyuubi knew that the snake had to be taken care of or he would forever torment the vessel until Naruto's mind snapped; reeking havoc on his soul. She knew that all the blond wanted to do was protect what he held dear to him, but at this rate she did not know how much longer he would last; even she had tried to wrong him, and now he was suffering from her weakness; from her desire to mate, Kyuubi had caused the fox's guard to come down; leaving him vulnerable to many enemies. The demoness had to do something to make things right by Naruto; whose heart was bigger than hers by leaps and bounds; the human who was many centuries younger than her, but still had learn more in his short existence than she had in her entire lifetime.

"_**Orochimaru,"**_ a malevolent voice growled the man's name; menacing dark chakra emitted from the once trembling form, and animalistic eyes glared at the former Sannin, _**"you will pay with your miserable life for the evil deed you have done to my kit."**_

"Kyu…" his voice barely leaves his lips as a clawed hand wraps around his pale throat; squeezing his insignificant life from his slithering form. Orochimaru knew that he was dealing with the demon itself; the demon he thought he careful had sealed away in the dark recesses of the young man's mind, he had overlooked the fact that the blond was more than a container for demon; that in fact the child had become like her own, and like any good mother she was protecting her young; she was going to kill the bastard that harmed her _**kit.**_

"_**Remember this face,"**_ snarled the demon as she bared her fangs, _**"for it is the last face that you will ever see with those yellow eyes."**_

With that said the demon lunges forward; sinking sharp white fangs into Orochimaru's pale throat, but the bastard had use a substitution jutsu to make his escape from the demon. The Sannin's sinister laughter could be heard all around the room as his chakra faded from the oasis like bathroom.

"_**Bastard!" **_Kyuubi snarled, _**"I'll going to kill you!"**_

"Naruto is a very unique creature," hissed the fading Sannin's voice, "and so are you; both of you will be mine in due time; for your heat will become so strong that the blond will seek out the strongest male to mate with; and I'll be waiting for you.

"_**Never!" **_Kyuubi groaned as the vessel's body had reached its limits and she returns to the inner space of Naruto's mind to comfort her kit and to rest, _**"I'll never let you harm my kit ever again!"**_

Kyuubi and Naruto's shared mind becomes quiet; only the sound of nothingness rings in the air; making the waking world unbearable for the moment. Darkness sets in; their shared body can no longer bare the weight of the world; their world has crumbled. Crashing to the ground into a motionless heap and they too are still and silent.

_*******0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*******_

That's it for now kids. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Mega Thanks and Mega Love to _**All**_ who have followed along and I'm _**truly sorry**_ for taking so long to update; my computer keeps having a lot of mini attacks, so if I don't update within a few weeks, then you know why. Also if there is anything or a certain someone that anyone would like to see added to the story, (PM me or review) I _**might**_ work it in, other then that the story will continue on the path that it's on.;)

**A/N:*****_The picture I'm talking about is up on my profile, I don't own it and I don't really remember were it came from; I know that I like it and that's what it means to me…_


End file.
